


The Falling Down of Yumebashi Akiko

by ArmoredRaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Corruption, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Futanari, High School, Mind Control, Moral Ambiguity, Other, Sex Change, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmoredRaven/pseuds/ArmoredRaven
Summary: When a futa was stripped of everything after being a nice girl for most of her life, just because of one mistake caused by a natural urge, she was forced to go into hiatus. Her two-month hiatus from school filled with bitter resentment came to an end when she got a power-up system seemingly from the world itself. What will she do with it and what changes will she bring to those around her?
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue: A gift at the precipice

**Author's Note:**

> (( Hello everyone! This is my first work on this site to prove that I am an actual user and I'm not here just to leech and read. I'm a not-so average pervert with a very twisted imagination, and I hope those who share similar tastes can leave a comment here after reading and offer feedback. Here goes... ))

* * *

If all humans are the same, then why are they so different? If there is a universal standard of good and evil, then why are there so many different interpretations of them that lasted for centuries?

It is a fact that humans are taught with a series of binaries of ‘right’ and ‘wrong’, before they are made to confront the actual nuanced reality. However, it never stopped certain people from trying to paint things in a more monochromatic view in order to make it seem more acceptable to them. Whether it’s god or politician, the desire and delusion for holy escape is always there.

Except for those who are too far gone.

For you see, this isn’t a tale about the most righteous of individuals, or the most heinous of criminals. Neither it is about the bravest of fire brigade members, nor the most notorious of terrorists. This tale is about someone who happened to gain a means of coping with the world when all else had marked them for downfall. Those who look down on society's tormented and laugh at them should beware…

… Lest they get what they deserve…

* * *

“Akiko, get your ass down from your room!” An angry voice of a woman bellowed from the kitchen in a typical Japanese terrace home. Why wouldn’t she be? She was yelling for her daughter who had stopped going to school on her own accord after flunking the exams.

With heavy but silent footsteps, Akiko came down from her room. Her own black hair had seemed to have seen better days, given how it frayed at the ends. It made her look less human and fortunate than most others of her age of 17. She didn’t wear much either; a sleeveless vest with no bra underneath, and cotton shorts that weren’t meant for her gender.

“What do you want?” Akiko asked with concealed venom.

Akiko’s mother, against her temper, only slammed the wallet ─ her own wallet, at the dining table, before staring daggers into her daughter’s eyes. It would’ve been worse; it could’ve resulted in an angry slap across the oil-creased cheeks bereft of any care.

With dark brown hair and stern look, the mother ordered, “Make yourself presentable and buy the groceries. You can do THAT much as a human being, can’t you?”

Akiko nodded somewhat reluctantly, “Yes, mom.”

“Good. And while you’re at it, today’s the final deadline of making your room into a mess. I am going to disown you if you don’t act accordingly. I did not buy this home for you to be a source of its hazard.” The mother threatened within reason.

Akiko did not hold it against her own mother. She was well aware that it had been her own fault that had led to this. But this wasn’t the time to go on another shouting match with her. If it didn’t work at first, it likely wouldn’t work another time.

Akiko’s mother had been frustrated when it came to her daughter, but had gradually become more and more tolerant of her antics. The law of carrot and stick dictated that if the stick didn’t work, go for the carrot first. It was not as if Akiko had been a criminal at home, using the internet to commit cybercrime. When she saw Akiko taking up the broom, dustpan and garbage bags, it was one less reason to get angry, and a reason not to make good on her threat to disown her own daughter who she had been raising for 17 whole years and more.

Akiko, in her obligation to her own parent and morality, had once again taken the option that achieved a rather reasonable compromise between her own defiance and responsibility as a daughter of the family. Feeling itchy from her own dumpster of a room aside, it was about time to give it a good clean.

But in the process of doing so, she was basically making herself confront the reasons she had stopped going to school. There were more than several…

First of all was the remains of a broken smartphone. The screen appeared to have been smashed by a single punch. Akiko’s own punch.

Next was a pile of textbooks with red and blue permanent marker doodles on them (in Japanese) telling her what a freak she was, how she should die, or get away from everyone.

Then it was a broken violin, with its case completely smashed out of frustration.

There were other signs of destroyed school related objects littered across the room, mixed with the phone-delivered food boxes and packages. Each of them were a piece of the puzzle to the painful past that Akiko had not wanted to face until today.

But, the final article that stabbed her heart the most was a random sticker photo of herself and former friends of the string instruments school club. They had once been very close friends. However, they had been the ones to turn on her first, when it had been discovered that Akiko had done something out of an urge.

Oh how it hurt her so. So much so she started crying once more. But the tears soon stopped as a twisted fantasy came to her mind. Akiko looked down at her own crotch and realized that it wouldn’t be so bad if she were able to impregnate the ones who had wronged her. For a moment, it seemed as if her shorts bulged up.

“... I will get you… All of you…!” Akiko grit her teeth in a vengeful tone.

Yes. Akiko had been betrayed. The ones who had betrayed her raised the issue to the school. It had created a scandal. Akiko had been targeted. Her phone had received harassments and threats to the point that she had to smash it. In her trapped situation, she could do nothing but to vent her frustrations on all of her belongings.

Yet in the end, she had ultimately made herself look worse because she had no allies in school. Because her own biology had prevented others from sympathizing with her. She, a futanari, had no way to prove her own innocence, when she had been caught jerking off over a dustbin.

[Confirm putting 50x Trash into Inventory?]

This… This would change everything. Akiko was stunned for 3 whole minutes, but after comprehending the purpose of the notification in her mind, and all of its implications, a twisted grin formed on her lips.

In an instant, the room became free of any trash. She had willed it so, and the System answered. How euphoric!

No one in the world knew, that it was in this fateful day, a suffered soul would embark on a twisted journey to make up for her own lost time, by changing what had denied her.

Without a sound, she ran off with her mother’s money. It was time to go for a little detour before the groceries.

**THE FALLING DOWN OF YUMEBASHI AKIKO**

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED

* * *


	2. Clean-up

In this world, there existed a 4th gender, rarer than transsexuals. However, due to their sometimes excessive sexual performance, they were the target of jealousy since times of old. Perhaps it was to no one's surprise, as a being that could perform better than men, while also capable of giving birth to children through the womb, and on top of looking as attractive as females, could only be described as perfect. Only gods were allowed to be perfect, thus the 'futanari' had long been deemed to be living blasphemies. Only a scant few safe havens in the world could shelter their existence.

In Japan, only a few places out of the whole country allowed same-sex marriages, as the entire country didn't recognize it. Ibaraki prefecture was one of such places, and curiously, it was also home to University of Tsukuba, the birthplace of Softether VPN. The Yumebashi family, headed by one Yumebashi Akemi, had moved into residence in Chikusei city for this purpose, and with her wife, Sanada Orimi (maiden name), they had given birth to Akiko during autumn (hence the name). With Akemi being a futanari, Orimi's pregnancy had been assumed to be from in-vitrio fertilization from another hospital at the time of labor and birthing, so the registration papers could check out. Akemi's biology had managed to 'sneak past' the process, and thus the small family had thrived in the local community ever since.

Until the incident of Akiko's masturbation had come to light.

Ever since then, Akemi had been making excuses to avoid coming back home, as Orimi had been the most vitriol towards Akiko. The couple had argued and fought verbally over Akiko's pent-up libido, with Orimi wondering if Akiko's birth had been a curse, and Akemi stressing that Akiko had done well enough to not resort to stalking and rape. But the family had undeniably split. Despite not having filed a divorce, Akemi hadn't come home for 2 whole months, Orimi and Akiko's relationship had been in arctic temperatures, and Akiko had chosen to consign herself to ruin.

The family seemed to be all but doomed. . . . . . . But was it really?

* * *

"Yes... Yes... I'll get it done. Bye." Orimi ended the call on her smartphone before a long sigh escaped her lips. It was a call from the workplace, and they wanted her back for shortage. The only reason she had in being a homesitting was that deep down, she had been worrying over Akiko in her own motherly way. But one couldn't really tell, given how the two of them interacted with each other over the past 2 months.

Before going out for groceries, Akiko had changed to a bigger shirt with white kneesocks on her feet, and also clipped her hair to the sides to avoid having it obstruct her face.

Without a word, Akiko had left. Likewise, Orimi had witnessed her stepping out with garbage bags full of trash.

Out of the whole family, Akiko acted like a parasite by spending money on food deliveries and computer parts. Getting Akiko to leave the house like an ordinary human being was the least Orimi could do to try and jumpstart the girl out of the funk, or so she thought. 

Little did she know, Akiko didn't leave just to buy groceries. She had left in order to embark on a detour of discovery. Those garbage bags were just for show, as the real trash had been converted into World Points by the System for Akiko's use.

By now, Akiko had a basic grasp of the System's rudimentary functions. World Points was the main currency of the system with others serving as currency for their own respective functions. By calling out 'Self Diagnosis' with her mind, Akiko could conjure a view of her own parameters that only she could see, and MAN how her own parameters sucked after being a shut-in for two months straight. To set her own revenge plan in motion, she needed more World Points, and to gain them, one of the options she could take was to go through the Achievements list. Even actions that were not listed could give her World Points, depending on the worth of such actions.

What was important to her right now was what she could do with the System for free. At the moment, she understood that she could perform repetitive actions to gain parameter points, use 'Inventory' to store objects and items (which had a very large space limit), 'Convert' objects and items within range into World Points, and use World Points to 'Edit' objects and living beings around her. The more unreasonable the Edit, the more world points required to fulfill it. For example, if she wanted to turn a random person into a naked sex slave and have everyone around treat it as normal, she would need more than tens of thousands of World Points. The cost in doing so without compelling the world around to twist the common sense was significantly cheaper, but still expensive. In other words, pay more to achieve something faster.

Fair's fair, Akiko thought, but this kept her thinking and planning all the way. Wrangling cost and effectiveness was one thing, not attracting attention to herself was quite another. At the moment, she was aware that she looked like she came straight out of The Ring with how her hair looked. That foreboding 'Charisma: 0' parameter had to be done away with somehow, but she had no time to tidy herself given how her mother had practically ordered her to clean up the room and buy groceries.

It was only a few minutes trip going from her home to the supermarket, but anything could happen once she reached there. Akiko wasn't exactly a low profile character herself; she had been one of the lead violinists of her school and had taken part in orchestra plays. A scandal caused by her mishap would not be forgotten in just two months. The worst thing that could happen right now was running into someone who could recognize her, so in a way, the current state of her hair was the only means of protecting her identity. She did not need more unwanted attention so soon.

Inside the supermarket, she browsed the vegetables. Brocolli, spinach, tomatoes, brinjals... Wait, who organized these vegetables and why were they so bad at it? Akiko looked up at the ceiling briefly and noticed that... Yeah, security camera.

If she wanted to snag she had to make sure no one and nothing would be able to catch her, but judging from the look of things, it would be best for her to give up experimenting with the goods of the groceries section. She made a beeline through the vegetables and browsed the meat section. Thanks to the power of the seemingly almighty System, Akiko learned that meat was worth quite a bit of World Points with a single cut. A 200g beef was worth 240 WP, and the WP of a whole living cow was worth a lot more (learned upon browsing the tooltips). Not only was the price of Japanese yen inferior to the WP, but she could theoretically sacrifice a cow to the system in secret and get a lot more meat and points combined. Food for thought.

She finished buying the meat, and settled for paying the total after grabbing some milk and soy sauce. If it weren't for her biological 'father' Akemi, the whole family would've been down under. But it was not as if her mother was a bad person; she was just too stubborn to see things her way when the incident had happened.

With her eyes, she glanced at the jewelry store on her way out, and made a rather shocking discovery. Just when she thought that the worth of meat in yen and WP was mismatched already, the monetary value of the jewelries and the worth of WP was worlds apart. New jewelry was low in WP compared to the projected growth after wearing it long enough. Apparently, the System showed her that the more someone became psychologically attached to something, the more WP that something would have. Akiko assumed that the preciousness of something had to be the case.

Still, she didn't want to be a jewelry thief. Not at this point anyway. The first thing she wanted to do was to stop holding the plastic bags and become burden-free. To do so, she had to make sure no one and nothing would catch her. And what better place than the public toilets? She entered the ladies' toilet and entered a cubicle right away; if people caught her coming out of one with nothing left in it, she would be sus as fuck. Fortunately, no one was coming by to catch her carrying two handfuls of groceries-in-bags into the toilet, and there were no cameras. With a single mental confirmation, the groceries disappeared into her Inventory, kept safe and sound in an untold dimension, with no sound produced in the process.

The next order of business was to spend a reasonable amount of time discovering her newfound potential without coming home too late. She went to the nearby park in hopes of acquiring a wooden stick to practice with. Japan's mostly hygienic environment worked against her in this case, as she could not find any stick to wield. 

'But what if I can Edit a tree for it?', Akiko thought. She snuck over to a tree and looked around. Same rule: there must be no one watching. She placed her right hand on the bark of a tree and browsed the options. A tree was a living being, but it was also classified as an object by the System. With her mind, she chose to make a smooth cut out of a middle branch, and it fell down on the grassy ground with a rustling of leaves. She then touched the fallen branch and used Edit again, turning it into a smooth wooden sword with a natural sap finish. The whole process only took several WP, and the leaves and smaller branches had been offered as 'sacrifices'.

As she practiced with her newly made weapon like she's in kendo class, two things were on her mind. First of which was the thing that had contributed the most to her current WP reserves: the violin. It had been among the first of the victims to her blind rage and frustration. Seeing it turning into a majority of her stepping stone to power filled her with excitement when it had happened, but in hindsight, it filled her with a complicated mixture of regret and spite. She had regretted destroying her own hobby and passion, and she had spite the circumstances which had led to it. The second of the things in her mind was that her broken smartphone had not been classified as 'trash', but 'Damaged Object' instead. With enough WP, she could be able to repair it later.

[Learned ability: Kendo -Feral-] [Skill Level 1]

[Learned ability: Fighting] [Skill Level 1]

[Acquired System function: Telecommunication Call]

[Wisdom point +1] [Condition: Reflect on a mistake through hindsight]

'Are you for real??' Akiko was stunned from the amount of notifications that assaulted her mind. She was feeling gloomy for a bit, only to get a roller coaster ride back to excitement and anticipation. Upon checking the Kendo -Feral- ability with her thoughts, she gained a vague influx of moves. Now she knew how to swing a sword, though it didn't feel like the moves in her mind had integrated with her being closely. Perhaps repeated physical practice could strengthen that integration. And for once, the System did not conflate the meanings of the English words 'ability' and 'skill' and naming abilities 'skills' like so many stories of the 'isekai' genre. That never made any sense to Akiko, whose level of English was a little above the passing grade.

What effect would an additional Wisdom point bring, Akiko didn't know. But she was pleased to know that she could use her mind to make phone calls, with the probably fee being her WP reserves. It probably happened because she just checked the phone in her Inventory.

She put the sword into the Inventory (which tucked itself to her 'Weapon Slot') before she started running towards the streets near her home. If trash could be converted into WP, then there was a good place to clean up first before all the trash would get cleared away by the state-funded services.

[Lung activity tolerance increased]

[Endurance point +1] [Condition: Exercise for the first time after depression]

'I was NOT depressed!' Akiko yelled to the System in her mind, '... OK, maybe a little'

She kept on running and she felt her own lungs burning from the stress, but she kept on pushing. She was being uplifted by the System so she had no qualms about working out. Just when she felt her own feet getting sore and her core muscles beginning to itch, she got more notifications.  
  


[Running muscles tolerance increased]

[Bloodflow smoothness of physical being improved]

[Maximum HP +2] [Condition: Decided to willingly train for a better constitution]

'Oooh yeah, keep it coming~' Akiko was practically smiling at this point.

For the most part, Japan was a very clean country. Decades of social discipline ensured that there would be less trash than many other countries, due to the active aversion to littering. But that did not mean that Japan was clean 24/7. There were times when certain parts of the public cleaning service fell short. The local burnable trash disposal pile was one of such parts. Sure, it didn't reek, but it would upon getting close. And lo and behold, no one around. Akiko rubbed her hands together like a greedy merchant.

[Confirm converting selected 5x Bagged Trash into World Points? This process cannot be undone]

'Yes' Akiko nodded her head, and 5 of the trash in the pile immediately turned into dissipating particles that faded into nothingless in a second. And the amount she got... 40 WP. Not a lot, but better than nothing. If she converted everything here then the service would come to see an empty pile. It would be too big of an anomaly to go unnoticed, so she played it safe.

But to her surprise, an unfamiliar notification popped up.

[ **Achievement** : Picking Apart The Trash] [ **Objective complete** ] [Reward: Tolerance of toxic substances improved; physical being is less likely to fail due to toxin consumption] [Reward: 200 WP] [Reward: Organic Recycling (function) ; create fresh organic matter from a certain amount of stale or rotten organic matter]

Akiko winced at the thought of the final reward. Did that mean she could now make one fresh chicken out of several rotten chickens? She didn't want to find out, but maybe it would be good in an emergency.

"TA DA I MAAA (I'm back)" Akiko called out after opening the door with bags of groceries in her hands.

"Welcome back." Orimi replied flatly, "What did you buy?"

"Nothing special. Have a look." Akiko placed the bags on the dining table.

Orimi looked at her daughter with suspicion, "Did you go and exercise? You suddenly look a lot better than before."

Akiko was confused and answered, "I always looked like this. Whatcha talking about?"

"Never mind." Orimi checked the groceries, "Soy sauce? Do you want something saucy with this?"

"No. You know I'm not one for heavy flavors." Akiko shook her head.

Orimi smiled, "Good work clearing out the trash. Keep this up and I'll make something special."

Akiko blushed, "No need to force yourself. We're in bad times."

"Yes we are, but why can't we indulge ourselves once in a while, huh?" Orimi giggled, "I thought you gave up trying to live and become one with the wretched pile. You really had me worried."

Akiko wasn't sure what suddenly came over her mother to put her in such a good mood, but she wasn't going to pry. She'd rather the atmosphere of this home be this positive all the time. The end of the time for gloom and doom had long been overdue.

"Mom..." Akiko spoke out, "...I need to go out for 5 days. After that, I may or may not decide to go back to school."

"Huh?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. 'Aight, I'mma head out'

Dinner was ready and the mother and daughter soon ate. However, the eating of the food took place amidst an atmosphere most awkward.

Orimi had been utterly confused over Akiko's decision to head outside for 5 days, and Akiko had been very insistent in that regard. But unlike before, it wasn't a topic that was as terminal as the death of Akiko's high school image. It was something neither of them had any idea of how to continue without making the atmosphere worse than it already was.

20 minutes later. After swallowing the last piece of fried chicken on one of the plates, Orimi asked, "When are you going to leave? Where to?"

Akiko paused after swallowing her mouthful of chewed rice, and then mustered, "Day after tomorrow. I'm thinking about heading to Chiba prefecture."

"With what? Clothes on your back? You're not exactly the richest girl of the whole city. What will you be doing there?" Orimi pressed for answers.

"Like. I. Said. Mom. I will be looking for an answer as to whether or not to go back to school." Akiko answered with a sigh, "I cannot just stay in this home as I am. You and I both agree that much. But if I just go to school as I am right now, I will have to face literal hell. In large part thanks to the snake between my legs."

"Alright, hold it. Let's assume you have an idea what you will be doing. How exactly are you going to survive out there without any allowance?" Orimi asked.

"There are a bunch of ways a girl can survive without education. I just hope I won't have to use the oldest one on the planet." Akiko answered, "I just cannot continue to take money otou-mama (dadmom) earned for my own sake. It's about time I head out there and prove that I can do shit without you, without certification from any stinking school, and without my waste-of-time violin skills."

"Dear Aki, I'm shocked!" Orimi grimaced, "Violin playing meant so much to you! It used to be your world! I thought you would be trying to audition for apprenticeship under a musical troupe but you're looking to do something else? Why?"

"Don't say anything about violins, mom. I'm sick of it..." Akiko clenched her fists, "...And honestly, it's a miracle I haven't already said to screw school and be my own person. I already have more than half the mind to become a dropout."

"If that's a joke, that's not a funny one. Without a diploma, you cannot hope to take the necessary steps to succeed her (Akemi's) position in her company" Orimi argued.

"And how long will that take!?" Akiko yelled. After calming down and noting at her mother's appalled look, she looked away, "Sorry."

Orimi facepalmed, "No, you don't have to be sorry. I should've understood this sooner."

"Wait... What do you mean by that?" Akiko asked in confusion.

"I should've pieced together your words back then. When we first had the biggest argument this family has ever seen. I should've understood what you were trying to tell me." Orimi sighed.

"And what was I trying to tell you again?" Akiko looked straight at her mother's face.

"That you wanted nothing more than to continue being your own person... that all of what had happened to you was not your fault for having been blown out of proportion..." Orimi shook her head, "Your other mom pretty much said the same. You shouldn't have faced so much shit just because you pack an extra between your legs. I assumed that... if you had just gone to school and hold your head up high, eventually everyone else would give up and life would return to normal eventually..."

Orimi cried honest tears right there and then, but Akiko could not bring herself to do the same. Because... Orimi was only partly right, yet Akiko did not want to correct her. Another reason being that in the foreseeable future, Akiko intended to do morally questionable things with her newfound power in the form of the System. What was she supposed to do other than staying quiet? Admit everything and lay her intentions bare? That would only complicate matters and add more drama to this already fragile family on the verge of irreversibly shattering into countless shards.

Thus, all Akiko could do was to stand up from the seat and give a hug, "I am really thankful to you... both of you... for having brought me into this world. It's been an honor being your violin playing, almost model daughter, who could almost make you proud. But sadly, all that got cut short."

Orimi sobbed against her daughter's shoulder, but Akiko soon pushed her off.

Akiko, having her back turned, continued her words, "I'm done being your idea of a good child. It's about time I try a new way of living. Starting the day after tomorrow, I wlll not be Akiko of autumn (秋子), but Akiko who's already fed up with being a good girl (いい子になること飽きたの飽き子). So apologies in advance, for I won't promise to come back in a way that's familiar to you after the 5 days."

Orimi sighed, "You take after her so much right now, it's not even funny. But I won't stop you. Just try and be safe. We both don't want to see you getting hurt or worse."

Akiko simply nodded and went to wash the dishes. The whole conversation ended right there and then, and the mother and daughter stopped talking to each other for the rest of the night.

Being so much like her biological 'father'? Akiko didn't know whether that was a good thing or a sign of a jinx taking place. All she knew at the moment was to use the remaining night to plan out her course of action before brushing her teeth and going to sleep. So, why did she suggest to go to Chiba prefecture instead of a specific place like Chiba city or a city name?

There were several reasons. First of all, the entirety of Chiba prefecture was comprised of the Bōsō Peninsula, the natural eastern barrier of Tokyo that separated it from the Pacific Ocean. It was practically the next place to be since Akiko could not hope to carry on with her life in Ibaraki prefecture without someone from her school recognizing her in the nearest future. It had been an incident that was hard to live down and she did not want to blow her cover just yet. With a large coastline and boasting some of Japan's largest shares of agricultural output, it might be a place to gain a lot of survival-based abilities.

The second reason was the coastline. If she decided to try hard enough, she could nurture her own swimming abilities with either the public beaches or the unsupervised spots near them. She may even be able to sustain herself with maritime catches like fish of both the prey and predator categories. As long as it wasn't a shark, she should be able to take care of it with a good whack from her wooden sword.

Third reason was that, barring all the above, Chiba prefecture was home to the national museum of science and industry where she could probably gain WP from learning, and also to the Keiyo Industrial Zone. If she could get a huge load of WP from the products there, she would be set for months of activities to come (assuming she wouldn't be caught before then).

Feeling that there was no time like the present, Akiko booted up the self-constructed computer rig to browse the internet. Any bit of knowledge she could get before her big trip would definitely help her cause. The minimum target of WP to spend at the moment was 500 WP, which would let her 'buy' the ability to mind control others from the System. The ability was called 'Mind Tampering', and it was certainly not risk-free. Depending on the willpower of her target, it may even fail and backfire. The next step would cost 2000 WP, which was an option in the Edit list to change a target's personal relationship with Akiko. Whether it's by installing fake memories or planting strong loyalty, Akiko didn't care. All she cared was securing the means to acquire the WP, and she needed to dirty her hands before the real deal, per se.

[Achievement: Leaving The Nest] [ **Objective Complete** ] [Condition: Having decided to leave the safe abode under parents] [Reward: 100 WP, Intelligence point +2]

[System function unlocked: Knowledge infusion]

[System function unlocked: Knowledge analysis + diagnosis]

Now this was a very important update for Akiko. Knowledge analysis meant letting the System breaking the perceived knowledge from either web articles or textbooks down to bits, while knowledge diagnosis was letting the system determine if a knowledge was faulty or fraudulent. Both options were free of charge. The option that wasn't free was Knowledge infusion. Depending on the complexity of the subject knowledge, and how well Akiko's mental capacity was, the WP needed to graft a knowledge into her mind permanently would change. Still, having it as an option at all was like a blessing. It meant that, as long as Akiko had sufficient WP, she could bypass the inefficient method of rote memorization and self-guided understanding of knowledge with risk of misunderstanding besides.

Akiko intended to cram some survivalist knowledge into her head, but got a more tempting idea. She turned to her school materials and put them all into her Inventory. From elementary school to high school. The whole room became more spacious after the books disappeared.

[Curricular education -Japanese youth- unlocked] [Cost: ~~5000 WP~~ 350 WP (Cost reduced due to prior experience)]

Akiko gulped at the notification and checked the option.

[Confirm infusion of education for 350 WP? (includes knowledge viable to take on UTokyo enrolment tests)]

'Viable to take on UTokyo?? Do you have any idea how insane that sounds? I LIKE IT!' Akiko grinned like a maniac at the thought of it. Still, she did not have any intention to be a university alumni or─ more pressingly─ a big source of student debt walking on legs. The option was declined immediately, but also served to confirm that if Akiko could put enough books into her Inventory, an infusion of a more comprehensive set of knowledge would be available to her as permanent options to choose from. Just like right now, she could leave the curricular education alone, and it would never go away. Not even removing the books from her Inventory would change that.

And so, she changed tomorrow's game plan. It would be the day before the great departure and a time for prepping, but after experiencing the option, she felt an uncontrollable urge to go library diving. The only problem was getting the library staff to turn off the cameras. It wouldn't be proper seeing a girl making books vanish and have them pop back out again, all within the cameras' view.

[HINT: It is possible to archive information contained in a media through physical contact or Edit function at no cost]

'Ok, that settles it for real.' Akiko nodded in satisfaction. This meant that she didn't have to go through the hassle of 'vanishing' things into her inventory. She just had to be near the stuff for it to work. Now that she thought about it, the whole unlocking thing seemed to be action dependant like Minecraft. There would probably be a lot of things hidden behind things she hadn't tried. Maybe there would be an unlock or two if she lost her virgnity.

Now, if she needed to travel, she needed things that could act the part. A luggage case was out of the question, since she didn't have one. But if she were to make a travelling backpack out of her school bag, it would at least make her journey convincing enough to her mother. All she needed to do was to change the size, shape and color. Maybe even add another separator inside and more pockets on the outside.

[Recipe archived: Camping Backpack (made of canvas)] [Cost to create: 300 WP] [Cost to transmute from school bag: 30 WP]

'Transmute' Akiko agreed to spend 30 WP without a second thought. The original plan was to get a new school bag after this, so this change was acceptable. The dark blue standard Japanese school bag instantly changed into a larger brown backpack, with two large zips and side pockets.

'Now, about my clothes...' Akiko thought.

Theoretically, she could just have the System archive the information of clothing from the internet, and have it change her clothes once she got them into the Inventory. However, the problem right now was not deciding which clothes to stuff into her backpack to keep up appearances, but what exactly to create to wear in Chiba.

In all her life under the care of her parents, she had been living in a way that was contrary to her desires. One of the reasons she had in picking up violin playing was to distract herself from sexual thoughts. As a futanari, her libido was on the high side, and for a long time since puberty, random erections had been a constant problem. In the 2 months' time of being a recluse, she had resorted to browsing pornography, and had masturbated to whatever she could browse. The amount of stained tissue papers before the cleaning of the room also happened to be one of the reasons why her mother had threatened to disown her, since the squid-like smell of semen had been getting worse.

But with 5 days' worth of time being away from her mother, Akiko wanted to be chic and erotic for all the time she hadn't been able to do so. Silk panties, lacy frills, lingerie, lucky underwear, the list went on in her head. It didn't take much for that train of thought to lead to a perky pop up between her legs.

'She's probably in her bedroom after locking up the doors, right? Here goes...' Akiko gulped.

She pulled down her shorts and cotton briefs, exposing her private bits to the air. What shouldn't belong to a female was on Akiko's groin, staying erect at 6 inches in length with Adam's Apple sagging just underneath the base. 6 inches was also above the average penis sizes of Japan, though one could imagine that futanari were never included within that statistic, whether it's Japan or other countries. Behind the balls was a working labia leading to a functioning womb and pair of ovaries, but fertility is often more pronounced when a penis enters the picture. Akiko's was throbbing and engorged, and the tip of the glans was practically getting moist.

Experience had taught Akiko that without 'letting go' enough times, the erection would only get worse for hours on end, and sometimes even the whole day. She had often treated it like a monster to be defeated. But despite the amount of trouble her own shaft had given her, deep down she had a sense of pride. This was the natural equipment that been passed down from her sire Akemi, and it was longer and thicker than most guys of her age. The thought having something like this without reliance on strap-ons that lesbians used... it gave her a feeling of birthright.

'NNnnggh... I wish I can just fuck someone already...' Akiko's mouth almost moaned as her own imagination ran wild.

The reason why the exposé had happened was due to her briefs failing her. In her school days, to live like an ordinary girl like how often her parents had told her to keep her own futanari nature a secret, she had worn custom-made briefs made by futanari for futanari, every single day without fail. However, no matter how tough the fabric, Akiko's size meant that the failure of the briefs had been fast approaching. In usual capacity, Akiko would've been able to hide the erection by placing her hands down against the crotch in a polite posture. With the briefs being unable to hide the shape of erection, it had become too obvious under the skirt. One thing had led to another, and misfortune befell upon her.

However, her mind did not take her to the cause of the chain of events. Her right hand and its fingers had already gripped around the length of the meat shaft, as Akiko then stroke up and down in repeated familiar motions. Her left hand cupped her balls and her middle finger poked into her own vagina. She had already spread her feet wide on the only chair of the room, and her eyes were fixated on the internet doujin she had happened to have bookmarked for her own 'enjoyment' from time to time. It was one about two futanari schoolgirls making out on top of the school building. Watching it while jacking off made her wonder if it was possible to use the Edit function to change the sex of her former clubmates into futanari... just like herself.

"Aaaah... Haaaaa..." Moans of pleasure escaped Akiko's lips, though not loud enough to rock the whole house or leave the room.

Her right hand was getting faster and faster as the tip of the shaft started letting out more slick. Her heartbeat and her breathing were both getting faster as her stroking rhythm became more intense. Her left hand moved from time to time in order to control the mouse and move the pointer. Click by click she flipped the pages of the digital doujin, unfolding the raunchy event depicted in black and white. The skill of the artist in portraying the eroticness of the situation shined through, unhindered by the lack of colors or the presence of mosaic censors.

"Nnnggh! I'm cumming!"

With a grunt, Akiko's shaft engaged in 4 seconds of white eruption. One of the symbols of reproduction in the familiar form of murky white sticky fluid was all over Akiko's right hand and lower arm, with a lot of the excess staining the abdomen as well. It was billions of sperm, too large to an amount to be counted accurately, but right now, she couldn't help but thinking of what would happen if she knocked up the ones who had betrayed her.

'Wait, final page already?' Akiko wondered as she went to the last page.

It was the sight of a teacher having caught the two on the act. But instead of reporting them to the staff, the teacher herself requested to join in on the fun... and flashed her own cock. For just a bit, Akiko felt another eager twitch coming from hers, despite having just orgasmed.

Then, she had a more solid plan for her revenge. A twisted smile formed on her lips.

In her afterglow, her sex drive was still going strong, but with added clarity caused by the surge of endorphine to her brain. The guilty ones had not been limited to just the students spreading and perpetuating the news that she was a futanari. The teachers themselves had also been guilty for allowing an attack on her social image to happen the way it did. Instead of taking her side, they had all decided to treat her as if she had been a rapist. Even though she had never used her own cock on anyone in the school! The anger from it all had not been released ever since.

"If collapsing the club was not enough... maybe I should just collapse the whole school..." Akiko mumbled to herself with a silent cackle.

Usually, Akiko would just grab some toilet paper to clean herself, but this time, she felt a little curious. When she raised her right hand to look at the glistening strings of cum, she licked it all up. For just a bit, she could understand why a lot of real porn actresses had shots after sex of them opening their mouths and catch the cum from porn actors. Her own cum was a taste she could get used to...

[Acquired ability: Sexual intercourse] [Skill level 1]

[Acquired ability: Hand-based sexual stimulation] [Skill level 2]

[Achievement: Cumming To An Ideal Situation] [Objective Complete] [Condition: Masturbate and then orgasm to a fantasy] [Reward: 100 WP]

Right now, the notifications didn't phase her. Akiko continued to savor her own baby batter with her fingers and tongue, until nothing remained. Her own shaft started going soft until it was limp at a far more manageable 3 inches. She pretended that nothing happened as she put her briefs and shorts back on, then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

* * *

Breakfast was simple. A bowl of oats and just a glass of milk. It was served by Akiko herself, to... well, herself. Orimi could only look at this with worry.

"Don't worry, mom. I won't eat this roughly every day outside. I'm only eating this to avoid answering the call of nature too soon." Akiko spoke nonchalantly.

"Are you sure you're going to go through with this?" Orimi asked.

"It's not like I'm leaving for Chiba prefecture today." Akiko drank from the glass of milk.

"You never intended to back to school without something in mind, did you?" Orimi asked.

Akiko froze after she put the glass down.

"That look in your eyes. I know it all too well." Orimi said with a grim look, "You look like you're about to do something criminal with those eyes."

"I hate it when you're right." Akiko grumbled.

"I may not look like it but I hate it when I'm right as well." Orimi shook her head, "What really happened to you? Why are you so eager to go to Chiba just to get back at the whole school later? Can't we just change schools?"

"It is too late for me." Akiko stood up, "I will stop at nothing until I find a way to exact my revenge. Not even you will stop me."

Orimi could only stare in anger now, trying to bring back her angry mother mode from 2 months prior. But Akiko did not budge.

After taking up the backpack, she headed for the foyer before saying "Aight, I'mma head out now."

Orimi could only pick up her own phone weakly and make a call.

"Hello?... No, she's fine..." Tears flowed down her eyes, "Listen, about Akiko... Huh?... You're... coming back?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. First love

Akiko had no idea of the conversation between her parents, but it wouldn't be possible for her to care regardless. As promised, Orimi wouldn't stop her, and she had let Akiko venture out to do as she pleased.

For a long time since the ubiquity of television and media channels, schools of adolescents had been hotbeds of love talk. Japanese schools had borne the brunt of the impact caused by the romance culture disseminated from the western world. Talk of love and sex bloomed in United States of America and Japan almost simultaneously, all the way to modern day. But unlike the former, which had a 'colorful' history of teenage sex, Japanese youths had been under the culture of social discipline. The raging hormones of puberty, combined with the repressive social structure, meant that there was at least a few couple of boys and girls in every school who would be the topic of school.

For the Akiko in the past, such talk would never had even bothered her, and neither would she involve herself with getting a 'future companion'. Who was she supposed to pick as a life partner anyway? A male? A female? Either option would spell disaster in the long term. Contrary to the rising popularity of the futanari genre on the internet, most individuals in real life would rather not be with a freak of nature.

However, for the Akiko in the present, who no longer had a violin to distract her, she had decided to become unchained. While she was still far from a fan of love related gossips, she and her genitals were interested in getting something done. It was time to get a first love, and she would be fine with getting someone for only the shallow purpose of sexual gratification. She wasn't sure she'd be lucky enough to snag someone who would love her for who she was and decide to be with her for the rest of their life. At least, not without the use of WP.

The time was 10 in the morning and Akiko arrived at the front of the Chikusei City Public Library. The outside of the building was grey with gravel tiles forming the majority of the footpath. Most of the articles of the library could not be borrowed out of the place, even with a library card. However, this was absolutely not a problem for her, as she only needed to pretend to look for a book and sweep around the complex to archive the contents of all media she could come across.

The outfit she wore before heading outdoors was a black T-shirt with a bright yellow pattern and words 'Orlean Sunshine' printed on it, while her lower half was covered with a jean skirt, which could tolerate some amount of force should an erection took place. She also wore school socks and sneakers to avoid making her footsteps sound like thumps, and to keep a low profile, she wore a small brown hat. If nothing else, it would avoid making her look like a local. Her green eyes would probably help as well.

"Is this your first time visiting, miss visitor?" The librarian asked after Akiko entered through the glass doors, looking to head to the shelves right away. "You cannot head to the books right away. You need to write down your name and contact number."

Akiko was bummed, but she couldn't find it in her to voice a complaint. The librarian was too good looking, despite having the air of a nerd.

[Name: Takeyama Eri  
Age: 18 | Gender: Female  
Occupation: Librarian staff  
Relationship: Strangers]

Eri, the librarian, had dark blue hair tied in a single braided ponytail. Although she wore oval glasses, they didn't diminish the charm of her freckled face or the beauty of her blue eyes. At the moment, both Eri and Akiko shared a very similar body figure: B-cup breasts with a slender body line. But unlike Akiko, Eri didn't have the luxury of using WP to Edit herself. Akiko at the moment didn't want to do so just yet, unless she was ready to leave her home for a much longer time than 5 days. Eri at the moment was wearing only a green sweater and a long skirt. Not flattering, but Akiko wasn't bothered by it. In fact, her mind was racing with ideas on how to make Eri fall for her.

"Is there something on my face?" Eri asked.

"O-oh, nothing! Ehehehe..." Akiko scratched her own head awkwardly, "You say I have to write down my particulars? Can I settle for something else?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't. We have to keep the data for posterity, if nothing else." Eri replied.

"No way around it then." Akiko sighed before Eri handed over a simple form and a pen for the former to write down the details.

While Akiko was writing down her name and mobile phone number, a corner of her mind managed to use the System. While she didn't want to splurge her WP this early on, she really wanted to get into a relationship with Eri and make her the first ally in this land.

[Confirming Edits: Change target relationship to 'Familiar Acquaintances', add trait 'Interested in futanari'] [Total cost: 100 WP] [Commit?]

This was the cheapest she could go, and a gamble in itself. Akiko hoped that altering the familiarity of someone towards her would create malleable memory spots for her to exploit, since neither Mind Tampering nor direct memory alteration seemed efficient and viable.

'Commit' Akiko consented, and Eri's eyes went dull for just a split second. She continued to fill the form until she was done, then handed it over.

"It's been a long time, Eri." Akiko spoke with a smile.

"Why, yes, long time no see, Akiko! I didn't recognize you with that look!" Eri's tone was much more excitable compared to her neutral one meant for visitors.

"It just sucks, you know? When picking the gender there are only two choices. Where's the one for futanari? I feel like such a liar every time." Akiko commented.

Eri looked left and right before back to Akiko with a whisper, "Are you a futanari by chance?"

"No shit." Akiko grinned.

"Wow... I thought all futanari are recluses, but I guess they can be outgoing too, huh?" Eri smiled.

"I've actually been very interested in you. I kept holding back because of school. Now that I'm out of it, I'm up for taking. I would be glad if my first time is yours." Akiko said with a blush. And she really meant it, because her own erection was already starting to get past the women's panties she was wearing instead of the usual briefs.

Eri smiled with a very visible blush, "I'm happy you think that way towards me, but it's too early, you know?"

"Nothing is too early. You are 18 now, aren't you? Don't think, feel." Akiko pressed on.

"Maybe tomorrow. I need to buy birth control. You don't like it if I just settle with the mouth, do you?" Eri twiddled her thumbs and looked away like a cute maiden in love.

'But I have to head for Chiba tomorrow, you fussy nerd!' Akiko scolded mentally, but decided that it was probably better to take one day off of that plan and explore the possibilities of sex. Maybe the bond between the two of them getting deeper from sex would lead to greater unexpected benefits. She replied, "Thank you. It's too bad the cameras are watching. I would just kiss you for minutes if not for them."

"Oh well." Eri seemed down that she couldn't experience a kiss from Akiko, but smiled again, "Anyway, welcome to the library. Is there anything in particular you want to look for?"

"I'll just browse and see if something tickles my fancy. If I want to look for something specific, I'll come and ask you." Akiko smiled.

"Alright. Happy reading!" Eri smiled.

After Akiko left the counter, she headed towards the shelves with less reading people around while taking care not to talk too fast and look suspicious. Eri was far from the only one working in the library today, and there were several other librarians walking about and seemingly ready to hush anyone noisy. Fortunately, the System didn't require voice commands, but to Akiko's delight, it served another surprise to make her life ever more convenient.

[Large quantity of unprotected knowledge detected. Large scale knowledge archiving function: available. Proceed with large scale knowledge archiving? (Target: Chikusei Public Library) Estimated time to completion: 1 hour]

'Proceed!' Akiko confirmed with a big smile on her face. Now all she had to do was to look and act the part of a visitor. It wouldn't do for her to lounge around for 1 hour and leave without reading anything.

By luck, she happened upon a book titled 'Forging Over The Ages', which had been written by a professor after compiling the information of different forging techniques employed by ancient Europeans, Chinese, and Japanese. This would tide her over, but not without a few nasty, mind-shattering surprises through the reading process.

[Faulty knowledge detected: Mythical reputation of katana was caused by arcane powers involved in the forging process]

[Faulty knowledge detected: Tang dynasty weaponry was developed through data from battles of civil wars]

[Faulty knowledge detected: European blacksmiths had often suffered from forced recruitment into religions]

So on and so forth.

The more Akiko tried to immerse herself into the world of cold steel, the more surprising information she got. She didn't want to know if she would run into mythical forces of Japan in the future, but she did not want to scare herself now from the knowledge that the most renowned originators of cold steel had been doing so to fight off mythical forces that would still pose disastrous threats to modern day society. Still, in reading the book word by word, she got...

[Knowledge acquired: Forging recipe -Basic Longsword-]  
[Knowledge acquired: Forging recipe -Destreza (Rapier)-]  
[Knowledge acquired: Forging recipe -Hardback Tachi-]  
[Knowledge acquired: Forging recipe -Martial Jian-]  
[Ability acquired: Blacksmithing] [Skill level: 1]

[HINT: It is now possible to create aforementioned weapons using WP]

[Caution: Basic Longsword and Hardback Tachi require greater Strength than current state to use efficiently]

'...As expected, huh...' Akiko sighed to herself. The world of cold steel had been populated by men for a good reason: they were born physically capable and destined to fight and die for their country and loved ones. In certain times, it was necessary for females to be able to fend for themselves, so there were a few oddballs who had been raised to be physically and mentally capable to fight long enough for guardians or bodyguards to arrive. The Destreza was a Spanish result of their particular branch of development. Though there was no record of female users, there had been undocumented but hearsay cases of the female usage of Jian. Jian was the Chinese word for sword, and true to the name of the recipe, most Jian were often meant for parrying and thrusts as extensions of martial arts. They were just light enough to be wielded with one hand and also carry enough metal mass for finishing strikes from a longer striking distance than rapiers.

[Archiving of knowledge complete. A list of available infusions of knowledge can be checked later.]

[WARNING: It is possible to damage the brain through wanton infusion of knowledge. Decide which knowledge is more important for practical application, or strengthen/modify the brain mass to cope with the amount of knowledge to be integrated.]

[HINT: Increase Intelligence to lower the burden to the brain]

'No! No brain damage for me! I don't want to become dumb after wanting to be more knowledgeable!' Akiko winced at the thought of brain damage. But then she had a thought, 'If everything's over, maybe I should work on self improvement. If the whole school goes down in metaphorical flames, the least I'll be able to do is to test for a certificate elsewhere and get a job that way...'

Despite having decided to screw over her own school reputationally with a (currently being deliberated) plan of revenge, Akiko was still a responsible member of society in heart. Being smitten over Eri reinforced that part of her. Despite having a real sexual urge to penetrate more people with a chance to impregnate them, Akiko did not mind the thought of being just like her own parent Akemi in supporting another person. Since the archiving of the entire library's knowledge was complete, she had no more business here. Putting the book back where she had found it, she made her way to the counter.

"I'll go get a condom, alright?" Akiko asked with a playful look, "Tell me where you live so I can mosey over to your place tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll give you the address. It's best to come after 10 in the morning since my family will be heading out somewhere." Eri smiled and wrote her address down on a piece of paper.

After taking the paper and bidding adieu, Akiko left the library to finalize her preparation for (what should've been) her trip to Chiba, cut down from 5 days to 4. The trick would be to fool her mother into thinking that she would go to the Mito Line (train) to get to the Ōyama Shinkansen Station, while taking a sneaky trip back to get to Eri's home. And she already had an idea as to how she would be able to do so. Before heading home, she went to a pharmacy to buy some condoms for herself, and some birth control pills for possible future use.

By the time Akiko arrived at home, it was noon, and lunch was ready.

"I'm back~" Akiko called out.

"You're back already? Come to the dining table, quick!"

Orimi's voice seemed urgent, and it gave Akiko a reason to be alarmed. Still, she carefully headed towards the dining table, and there she discovered one face she didn't know would appear this soon. It was the face of a woman who had an air of fatherhood to it, with long purple hair and black eyes, with lips under edible gloss that made them look pink and desirable. She was still wearing her work attire; a light grey suit with white undershirt. Both incapable of holding back the stunning curvature of the C-cup breasts. If one were to look at the skirt, a noticeable bump could be observed.

"Otou-mama?" Akiko asked with visible shock on her face.

"AKIKO my dear girl! How have you been?" Akemi gave Akiko a passionate hug. Not surprising, given that the family hadn't seen her for 2 months.

"Yeah... We're improving..." Akiko replied with a cringed smile.

"Well, I don't know what your mommy here was going on about you going to Chiba but for now, let's have lunch like a proper family should! Even though you are skipping school days!" Akemi smiled brightly and went back to her seat next to a table full of humble family course meal.

Akiko looked at Orimi like she was asking 'What did you tell her?' , and Orimi shook her head and shrugged as if answering with 'I don't think she heard any of it'.

While eating, Akemi asked, "Where did you go this morning?"

"I went to the city library." Akiko replied factually and immediately.

"What did you read over there?" Akemi asked.

"Can we not? We're supposed to be eating here." Akiko stared back.

"Right. My bad..." Akemi shrugged.

After 15 minutes of lunch time, Akiko went back to her own room to compose herself, but she couldn't shake off her parent, Akemi, who entered the room with her.

"Is there something you want from me?" Akiko asked.

"Can your words get any colder than that? I know I was gone for 2 months with a series of excuses but I'm here again, am I not?" Akemi asked.

Akiko sighed, "No, that's not what I'm concerned about. Do you... want my answer to that question you asked?"

"Of course I do" Akemi smiled.

"I... happened to read a book about ancient weapons." Akiko replied with a slight pause, "I guess I'm fascinated with such stuff huh? Even though it wouldn't fit me..."

"Nonsense! You're the fruit of my loins. I was into that kind of stuff at one point!" Akemi laughed, "But more importantly, I heard you wanna go to Chiba prefecture for a few days. Why is that?"

"Would you believe me if I say it's for a soul searching journey?" Akiko asked.

"Well, if by soul searching you mean finding someone to fuck, then sure~" Akemi giggled, "Look at your pockets. So bloated and stuff. I can recognize that Durex wrapping any day."

'ARGH, I should've put these things into Inventory the moment I left the pharmacy!' Akiko chided herself. "It's not what it looks like!" She engaged in a vain attempt to explain herself.

"Don't worry, I'm not like Orimi. I have absolutely no problem with you wanting to getting a freak on with someone else." Akemi smiled, "They say you shouldn't have sex when you're a student, but I say if everyone's waiting until the age of consent to bang, then the problem of the lack of kids is going to keep on getting worse. Besides, you being like me, I know how terribly hard it is for you to be bottled up."

"I think we should stop with this talk before she overhears us. And I'm not going to Chiba for -this-. Me and the librarian are hooked up. W-we're going to do it tomorrow." Akiko confessed with an increasingly red face.

Akemi opened her mouth and formed the words 'OH MY GAWD' without letting out a sound, and then she did inaudible claps and fist pumped, "A boy? A girl?"

"A girl. I don't want to say any more." Akiko grumbled.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you to it." Akemi spoke giddily, "Make me proud, ok?"

Akiko sighed, "Can you just leave? I need to prepare myself."

"Whatever you say, fly girl. Oh, I wish I got to know Orimi inside and out at your age~" Akemi left the room.

Akiko slumped down on the floor. She thought she would've been done for upon being caught buying condoms and birth control, but all she got was her parent's unusual yet usual encouragement. Unlike her mother, Akemi's attitude was like 'anything is OK' when it came to Akiko. She had been grateful for that, since it had been the very same attitude that led her to argue against her mother. But she was not going to let her pursuits cause another family turmoil ever again. Akemi's observation had proved that Akiko needed more work in masking her own actions. A lot of work indeed...

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. First 'blood'

Akiko decided it was time to flex herself. She tried to trigger as many improvement notifications as possible by doing exercises. She couldn't just browse the archived books and then sit in the room all day. Reading it was like reading e-books, but taking up her view in her brain with some sort of augmented reality. It was the price of not having the knowledge directly 'injected' into her, but without moving her hands interacting with the mouse and keyboard, it would just be a source of insanity. And thus, she decided to multi-task.

While reading some cooking recipes, she did some stretching exercises and equipment-free workouts. Push-ups, sit-ups, torso twists and so on. She kept at it for almost the entire afternoon, and she got some very impressive sounding gains.

[Muscle wear and tear resistance has increased]  
[Body flexibility has mildly improved]  
[Strength +3] [Condition: Extensive physical exercise]  
[Achievement: Multitasking Rookie] [Objective Complete] [Condition: Commit both physical and mental tasks at the same time] [Reward: Endurance +2, Intelligence +1]

[System function 'Growth Manager' is now available. Exchange WP for stat points and improve various parameters with this function]

[System function 'Daily Gauntlet' is now available. Take on daily challenges of choice in a pocket dimension to earn various rewards and WP. WARNING: It is possible to suffer injuries from facing against monsters within. Injuries suffered will be healed, and challenger(s) will be sent back upon sustaining fatal injuries, but a penalty will be imposed.]

[System function 'Daily Bonus' is now available. A random prize will be sent to the Inventory as reward for living in this world. Every 5th day (Day 5, Day 10, Day 15, etc.) will herald a unique reward that can be verified in the bonus calendar. Please receive today's bonus through the Inventory. Daily reception changes at 12:00AM UTC+0]

'Why does this seem more and more like a game? What is the system really preparing me for?' Akiko asked herself mentally. The System was no doubt beneficial to her and her cause, but if she would be involved in something dangerous later on, she would rather do all that she wanted as soon as possible. She might even have to call off her Chiba trip entirely and just get straight to the revenge plan. If a life threatening danger would claim her life after everything's done, at least she would have no more regrets by then. Though of course, she really wanted to live through it all if possible. She just needed to make sure she wouldn't get caught by any danger thrown her way.

'Inventory, receive bonus.' Akiko mentally checked the daily bonus function, and discovered that she got a grimoire. She immediately checked out its details...

[Thaumaturgy of Holy Grail Paladins (last updated at year 1895) (System-generated copy)]  
[Results after reading: Learn fire magic -Fire Bolt-, light magic -Light Arrow-, recipe of recovery -Potion-, Intelligence +20, MP +20 (first time bonus of magic practice)]  
[Description: Copy of the original guide passed down among the Chevaliers de Sangreal. The original was burned down in a political conflict within France. Since holy magic became unpracticeable due to its strict requirements, this guide was written to ensure that the magical arts remained one of the Paladins' strong points. The loss of this guide eventually led to the Paladins using just swords and modern weapons]

'Ho...ly... shit.' Akiko was stunned as she thought to herself, 'Chevaliers de Sangreal... That means the Da Vinci Code was real. How deep does this rabbit hole go??'

Still, she didn't want to read it immediately. The time for dinner was fast approaching, and she didn't want to get scolded for taking a shower too late. She took off her clothes and wrapped a bathing towel around herself before heading into the bathroom. The white walls and tiles of the bathroom made the showering feel like a refreshing experience every time, especially after the hours-long work out she had done with the help of the 'upgrades'. If not for the System boosting her, she would've had felt many kinds of cramps, making her completely unfit for the 'big occasion' tomorrow.

Feeling the partly cold water battering her skin was like a much needed deluge to put out the fire in her muscles. Without the water heater, the water would've been too cold, and it would be like out of the frying pan and into the freezer.

Another change she never thought would come was her Charisma points going from 0 to 5. It's considered just passable. Akiko thought that if she really needed to win Eri's heart and shift Eri's way of thinking towards her own, she needed to crank the points up by another 5. According to her earlier inquiry, the System clarified that Charisma worked on almost all personality types, and was determined by personal affects that alter appearances, like clothing, make up and mannerisms. The only way Charisma could be increased permanently was to practice charm magic and engage in passive attraction. However, as Akiko could personally testify, being too recognizable was bad in more ways than one. She only needed a temporary buff to that stat, not a permanent transformation into people magnet.

Akiko went to the kitchen to clean up the dining table and help with the dinner, while the conversation between her parents got her attention.

"You were assigned here for a work detail?" Orimi asked.

"Yes, but hopefully this means I can get to stay here for a long time. I originally wanted to work hard as a way to get personal credit for promotion but at one point they just wanted to work me to death just because of my gender. Imagine my anger at the realization." Akemi snorted. She was now wearing a more relaxed attire consisting of an orange shirt with suspendered skirt.

"I hope you didn't blow up for real. We can't have you losing your job." Orimi replied.

"Nah. I went about it real smart-like. You see, there was this guy who's in charge of work reports. I messed with his tables while he wasn't looking. Since everyone could see me work, they all recognized that I deserved more than I got. So I subtly changed my work credits and his. I made mine higher and I made his lower. I even went so far as to slip a tracker into his briefcase to record the conversation he had with his drinking partners. I am absolutely not into that shit, hahahaha!" Akemi bragged.

"You did NOT!" Orimi wanted to break into a playful smile at that tale.

"Totally did! I submitted a copy of the recording after carefully and sneakily taking the tracker off of his briefcase. He got shitcanned by the board itself because apparently, he worked for the manager meaning to embezzle. That will teach them to mess with ME, nyahahahaha!" Akemi laughed.

"Guy must be really clueless as to how it happened huh." Akiko interrupted.

"This girl gets it!" Akemi smiled, "See, there's always a way to turn things around. Maybe school's too rough for you to go back in, but you have to be like a patient wolf sometimes. Your sunshine's bound to come."

"Don't you go giving her funny ideas, Akemi. She's on her way to do something really messed up." Orimi glared at the both of them.

"Eh, what's the worst thing that can happen, right?" Akemi winked at Akiko before Akiko finished wiping the table.

"You have to eat well, Aki. We'll be sending you off tomorrow. No time for fancy breakfasts come morning." Orimi spoke out.

"Got it, mom." Akiko replied flatly.

If the lunch earlier had been a little tense, the atmosphere of the dinner right now would be a lot more relaxed in comparison. Time did heal the wound caused by the accident of Akiko's urgent masturbation, but deep down in her heart, she still felt guilty for almost breaking this family apart. However, it wasn't her own physiology she blamed, but her so-called friends. All because they were so mindlessly compliant to their own culture. Perhaps what Japan ultimately needed was for its own people to be more physically honest. If nothing else, Akiko decided to eat more for the sake of generating more sperm to spare.

After dinner, Akiko went to ask Akemi while the latter was watching TV, "Are you on a break or something?"

"Nah. I'll be heading to office tomorrow. A nearby one." Akemi answered.

Akiko looked around for Orimi to make sure she wasn't around, "Can you borrow me a tracker?"

Akemi's brows curled, "You curious how it works?"

"Yes, something like that..." Akiko blushed.

Akemi whispered, "Go to the master bedroom and get one from the pocket of my suit I wore earlier."

Akiko smiled with a grateful thumbs up before walking her way upstairs to the master bedroom.

The bedroom wasn't lit, but with the lights of upstairs being bright enough, Akiko didn't need to turn on the lights of the bedroom to see a few crucial things. She reached for the pockets of the business suit and found the tracker in question. It was most certainly a very complex looking bug, because it looked like a very small box, suggesting that it was packed with a lot of electronics and likely created in a way that could not be easily found through resonance caused by bug detectors. If put deep inside a briefcase, it would be extremely hard to find. If the listening power of this bug was sufficient and didn't eat through the batteries' capacity, it wouldn't be a wonder at all for Akemi to be able to curb the career of her superior with incriminating evidence.

The only thing left to do was to put it into the Inventory for just a few seconds...

[Reconnaissance device detected. Analyzing. Analysis complete]  
[System function 'Mapping' unlocked. All locations travelled are now mapped to the planet and dimensions. Areas not travelled within 600 meters to self are not recorded.]  
[System function 'Remote Audio Recording' unlocked. Multiple recording points can be set up with increasing cost of WP]  
[System function 'Remote Eavesdropping' unlocked. Multiple listening locations can be set up with increasing cost of WP]  
[System function 'Call Recording' unlocked. Telecommunication Calls will now generate audio copies for archiving purposes]

[HINT: Reconnaissance functions have differing WP costs depending on the locations being within or outside mapped areas. It is possible for such functions to be unavailable in protected areas.]

Akiko nodded in satisfaction before putting the tracker back into the pocket where she had found it. It was nice to have audio recording functions, since Akiko knew that the System was able to turn all recording into computer-compatible format, but she needed video recording functions too. And it turned out she had an idea how to get them.

'If memory serves, my parents should have a Nikon somewhere. It's a digitable camera capable of recording audio and footage like Canon...' Akiko recalled, before she went to search the wardrobe. And she found the handheld camera and put it into her Inventory...

[Civilian performance AV device detected. Analyzing. Analysis complete]  
[System function 'Perspective Data' unlocked. All sights and sounds experienced are now stored in a maximum span of 168 hours. Extra storage and archiving will cost WP]  
[System function 'Visual Inspection' unlocked. All objects and entities within 400M visual cone can now be inspected. Protected objects and entities may turn up as Unknowns]  
[System function 'Remote Video Recording' unlocked. Multiple recording points can be set up with increasing cost of WP]  
[System function 'Remote Visual Monitoring' unlocked. Multiple observation points can be set up and controlled with increasing cost of WP]

'Yes!' Akiko suppressed her urge to jump for joy at the good news. She put the camera back into the wardrobe and closed it, then went back to her room to deliberate on her revenge plan.

In order to exact her idea of perfect revenge, several things were necessary: video footage readily available to send to media outlets; aphrodisiacs and the means to make them take effect in students and teachers; and finally, a means to change the gender of her former friends.

She got the first thing down pat, and the WP costs didn't seem to be too expensive. The real challenge would be the other two. If she couldn't get a batch of aphrodisiacs and slip them to the whole school, then she would need to Edit the physical conditions of everyone in the school, including the school guards. Chikusei High was not a place where parents could just visit willy nilly, let alone strangers. For Akiko, who intended to slip into the school as a stranger, this was bad news. If the guards were somehow made to 'take a break' at the same time, there would be no one to control the visitor traffic, therefore allowing her to slip in.

But everything, including the 'change the gender' part of the plan, would cost a LOT of WP. WP that she had no way of earning in just 5 days. At least not a way she could foresee in the current point in time. Relying on luck seemed to be her only choice at the moment, so she turned her focus back to Eri. Even now, she felt just a little guilty for using the Edit function to alter Eri's mind. But her inner crook won out by justifying that the time it would take for Akiko to find anyone willing to be with her and get physical would probably be the time it would take for a skyscraper to be built.

All that mattered was that Eri would not prove to be a spanner in the works or become too great of a distraction from her plan of vengeance.

* * *

"Take care, Aki." Orimi was now standing in front of the Mito Line station, bidding Akiko farewell with her significant other. The time was 7 in the morning with Akemi driving a Honda Fit in her drive to work. They dropped Akiko off here before the next train.

Akiko smiled and waved goodbye before making her way to the station. She felt somewhat guilty for lying to her mother, but her sire was also an accomplice for pretending to go along with the act. As soon as the car was out of sight as it was driven back to their home, Akiko hightailed out of there, complete with her backpack, to make her way towards Eri's home.

It would've taken her about an hour to reach there since location wasn't too far away from the city library, but the appointed time was 10 in the morning, which was almost 3 hours away. So Akiko used this chance to exercise and read at the same time, like the multitasking she had been doing yesterday. Although this meant she would be covered in sweat, if Eri's home were really empty, then it would probably serve as an advantage, since perspiration would increase the amount of pheromones present. Perhaps Eri would find her more appealing then.

Wherever she travelled, the System would turn parts of inanimate 'maps' of the region into a collection of vibrant, full 3D view of surroundings and objects, thanks to the mapping function. With it, she checked if she was heading in the right direction, while jogging and running to work out her feet and core muscles, as well as her heart. To avoid tiring herself out entirely, she had put her backpack into Inventory, though there was still the matter of refreshments. It wouldn't be proper for her to ask for food upon arrival.

Akiko checked out the Shop function of the System, which had always been there since the moment she had received its boons. The method of usage was simple: use WP to buy items that would be sent straight into the Inventory. She checked to see if packed meals and drinks were available, and to her relief, they were. She could even choose the temperature they would be in.

Eri's home was a landed house, much like Akiko's own. The difference being that Eri's was much larger, and had obvious signs of expansion that had taken place through wealth. This suggested that Eri's family was somewhat wealthy. Akiko arrived in front of the gate, which was made of steel and painted in red, and opened by hand. Next to the gate was a mail slot in the wall with the Takeyama nameplate screwed above it. Just between the nameplate and the mail slot was a doorbell button, which made Akiko press it out of instinct.

Eri came out of the house through the main entrance, wearing a white one piece dress. She was delighted to have laid eyes on Akiko through the gaps of the gate.

"Thank you for coming, Akiko~" Eri giggled as she opened the lock of the gate bolt with a key.

"No, thank you for inviting. Did I keep you waiting?" Akiko smiled.

"You didn't. They just left for around 10 minutes. I don't think they forgot anything, so the chances of them coming back to pick something up are nil." Eri answered.

"Then let's get down to it. Like rabbits." Akiko grinned.

"Yes... Do me lots." Eri blushed.

Akiko entered the premises with Eri's guidance, noting the interior and the number of rooms. It seemed that Eri had two more siblings and, according to Eri's admission, she had lied about today having an urgent work in the library ─ just to get laid. Eri's room was plain looking, but the bed of the room was not. The sheets had dark colors, which made it perfect for both of them to conceal their act today. First things first, Akiko did something long awaited: the experience and exchange of first kisses. Akiko gave hers to Eri and the same was true vice versa. It helped that their height was almost the same. They exchanged saliva, breath and tongue movements, locked to each other's lips with hands cuddling each other's back and head.

Eri broke the kiss after a whole minute of passionate kissing, "You tease!"

Akiko giggled, "Can't show you how serious I am without giving you my long long kiss."

Both of them reached their hands down to the other's crotch. Akiko touched moisture, while Eri touched a bulge. Nothing more needed to be said as to what both of them should do next.

While Akiko undressed herself, Eri pulled off her own dress to show that she had been wearing nothing underneath. Akiko wondered how her family would allow her to dress like this, but thought that it's possible that Eri had been dressed (after her family left) like this to wait for her. She was touched by both Eri's dedication and perversion.

"Wow... So big~ ♥" Eri blushed as she couldn't avert her eyes from the size of Akiko's erection.

"Down on your knees. You know you want it that way." Akiko commanded with a domineering smirk.

"Yes!" Eri kneeled down almost immediately before wrapping her mouth around Akiko's length. 'I thought cocks would taste more disgusting... I guess Akiko cleans herself pretty well ♥' Eri thought to herself. She soon bobbed her head along the length, and within seconds, she felt the tip of it grazing her pharynx and uvula.

"Look at me Eri. Watch as I go down into your throat. That's the correct way to suck me off." Akiko commanded.

Eri looked up with moistening eyes, since it was unavoiable for her to feel discomfort from taking in a cock orally for the first time. But the experience was more exciting than unpleasant. Without aligning her throat to the angle of the cock, the tip could only graze against the uvula. Now with Eri looking up to Akiko's face, the throat was now in an angle that allowed for Akiko to push herself in. And Akiko did.

For Akiko, feeling her cock being pleasured by something other than her own hands was already stimulating enough. Going down into the wet, breathing and tightening throat was an entirely different level of experience. She moaned while gliding down into the depths, fearing the gag reflex. Eri's irises shrunk and expanded repeatedly as the cock made her convulse. On top of feeling Akiko's balls filled with plentiful cum bumping against her chin repeatedly, she also felt Akiko's crotch colliding against the edges of her mouth.

"Oooh yes... catch my cum!" Akiko moaned.

She pulled out before she used her hand to control where her own cock was facing. The resulting orgasm from the deepthroating manifested in bursts of thick cum that were splattered across Eri's face and into her gaping mouth. Eri was panting for air, while Akiko was catching her breath from the intense orgasm. Eri's face seemed like she just fell into a dream-like daze; she didn't know whether it was her inner pervert awakening or that deepthroating Akiko was really better than she had expected. Without a doubt though, Akiko knew that throatfucking someone at the right time can be an incredible experience.

Sharing her own cum between her mouth and Eri's, the two of them kissed as Akiko licked up the cum on Eri's face and pass it into the latter's mouth before they were both on the bed. Eri was eager, as the moisture from her cunt showed. Akiko took a Durex and wrapped it around her still-hard cock before rubbing the tip against the puffed up lower lips. This was their big moment.

"B-be gentle..." Eri mewled.

"I will..." Akiko replied a little nervously.

Akiko slowly guided herself in, and broke Eri's hymen. Eri yelped out in pain, but Akiko could see that the bleeding wasn't too horrifying. The amount of blood was just like that of a clumsy cut on the finger in a cooking class, and it was around the condom. But how long would it take for the bleeding to stop? Akiko didn't want it to wait for a long time. Bleeding didn't turn her on, and she didn't want to go soft now.

'Edit. Stop Eri's bleeding' Akiko used the System and spent 5 WP to stop Eri's broken hymen almost immediately. Now, after wiping the blood off of the condom and cunt with a nearby tissue, Akiko made her way back in, and this time, Eri's sound coming from her mouth had more pleasure to it.

It was time to rock the bed, and the mattress squeaked. Eri and Akiko both moaned like cats in heat as Akiko couldn't help but putting around 50% of her force into each thrust. Eri's face became flushed and she kept going "Harder... Harder..."

"You want it hard? I'll give it to you. Is that want you want? Is that what your perverted mouth wants?" Akiko asked with a domineering tone.

"YES! Screw me hard and make me yours!" Eri screamed. She almost couldn't believe what she herself just said, but her body was not something she could lie do at Akiko's face. In fact, she almost had the mind to just declare herself Akiko's property.

Akiko coiled her hips and back harder to bring down more of her weight against Eri who was below her, back on the bed. It seemed as if pink hearts filled Eri's eyes. Her body was practically gripping Akiko's cock and generated a lot of moisture with each push and pull. Meanwhile, even through a condom, Akiko felt that she could never go back to her hands from now on. The sensation of raw, animalistic sex was too overwhelming, and Akiko did not want to stop. Each minute seemed like hours to both of them, until Eri screamed "I... I feel like I'm about to go!"

"Me too...!" Akiko moaned.

"AAAAAaaahhhhh AAAAAAHH!! ♥♥♥" Eri screamed

Akiko groaned and feeling her own cum blowing up the Durex like a balloon, stuck inside Eri's inside. They both stopped, but Akiko was now laying on top of Eri with her lips on Eri's again.

"Wanna do it... again?" Akiko asked.

"Let's eat first?" Eri giggled.

"As you wish~" Akiko kissed again.

[Achievement: First 'Blood'] [Objective Complete] [Condition: Had sex with a female/futa virgin for the first time and broke the hymen]  
[Choose a reward: Virility + // Penis size increase ]

Akiko was stunned. Both were very appealing rewards in their own right, but forcing her to choose one? It was a kind of torment in itself. But she didn't let it show on her face and eyes. She pulled the Durex off of her cock and gave it to Eri, "I wanna see you use this sauce~"

"...Pervert." was all Eri could say to that request, but she took it anyway. Akiko chose to put the reward selection aside and receive other notifications instead.

[Endurance +1] [Condition: Engaged in sexual intercourse]  
[Achievement: First Lover] [Objective Complete] [Condition: Made a marriage candidate through social interaction / change someone's relationship to 'In Love'] [Reward: Choker Of Devotion x1]

[Choker Of Devotion]  
[Description: A fashionistic, daily purpose choker for feminine beings to wear and display her devotion and obedience. Any familiar acquaintance who wears this will be mentally compelled to be loyal to the owner of the choker (results may differ). The power invested into this choker ensures that the existence of it will not be noticed or questioned after wearing]  
  
[System function 'Social Conquest' unlocked. A member of a different family has now been sexually conquered. The Takeyama home has now been marked as a valid location to build a System Altar. Individual Takeyama Eri is now a candidate to serve as a System Priestess, who will soon regard the System's Host to be a deity. An Altar's primary function is to generate automatic WP income. The more worshippers, the greater the WP. Only one Altar can be set up for every valid location. Altars are set up at no WP cost]

'Perhaps... having a normal romantic relationship is something I will never get to experience' Akiko sighed as she sat on Eri's bed and thought to herself, 'But... thanks to her, I now know what it is I should be doing...'

  
Eri entered the room with a bento box in hand. She had made it herself. She poured the cum in the condom on the rice while looking at Akiko with feverish devotion in her eyes. "Do you like what you see, Akiko? No... my Goddess?"

Akiko grinned, "Yes. I like it very much... Priestess..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Self-made Demon

Akiko had never thought of herself as a morally superior being. She had never been a member of Christian or Catholic faith. She had been raised to be a moral and responsible person for almost 17 years of her life, thanks to the care and love of her parents, and the good inside her would never go away any time soon. But this did not mean she didn't have a capacity for evil. For example, she knew that involving some innocents in the crossfire of her revenge plan was evil, but she persisted in her course anyway. She had resigned herself to that eventuality. Thus, she had no right to be a standard of right and wrong herself.

So what was her reaction in the implication from the System that she was now a walking siphon of godhood? Apathy.

Setting up Altars and gaining worshippers were just a part of the plan to give her more WP to spend. She didn't care about the rammifications in doing so for time being. It was like she was now a demon of the philosophical sort.

She had heard of Laplace's Demon, Maxwell's Demon, Darwinian Demon... She mused that perhaps, later on, she would be known as Yumebashi's Demon. At least, she felt nothing holy about making her first love into her own priestess.

* * *

In Eri's room, after both of them ate the bento like lovers would do their shared lunch, Akiko asked, "Any suggestions as to the name my religion should take on?"

Eri tilted her head, "Well, you can probably call it Cult of Gaia. The motif of the idol is our world, after all."

"Sounds good. So our school of thought is gonna be Gaianism, and I am the avatar for the world itself." Akiko held up her own chin in deep thought, "Would be nice if I'm more powerful than I am to prove it."

"You don't need to prove it right away, Divine One." Eri giggled.

"Are you aware that we've only been knowing each other for just less than 24 hours in total?" Akiko asked.

"I am now. But my heart does not falter at the thought of it. In fact, I am now more honored than ever to be of service. I don't know why, but somehow I feel as if the world itself wants me to serve you." Eri smiled, "You might not believe it, but it's true."

"OK. I'd like to say it's an honor for me to have you as my first but... you won't take any of that, will you?" Akiko scratched her own head.

"I still have my own mind, and I can appreciate that sentiment." Eri laughed, "But no one says our relationship has to consist of just one dynamic. We are god and believer, friends, sex partners, and lovers. I believe it's a wonderful relationship to have, even though no one can believe it at first."

"Good point." Akiko smiled.

"If anything, you're the one who saved me from having a very boring life. My whole life I've been nothing but a bookworm, riding on a faint hope that if I graduate from UTokyo, I might just have a shot at making my parents proud and continue their business. But deep down I also know that it's just wrong. Japan is losing its economical power in the world, and we're not exactly good trading partners with a good past. Rather than living like a dried up citrus under this country's broken currency, I would gladly take on the task of spreading your influence." Eri smiled.

"So that's why you're so eager to lay me?" Akiko asked.

"I don't mind carrying your child, right here and right now. Though I'm now on birth control, I know that you have the power to make our own goals meet." Eri smiled.

"You are more useful to me as you are than pregnant." Akiko smiled while caressing Eri's face with her right hand, "I myself am too unprepared to raise a child. We need to cover all the bases so it all adds up in society. Do you know that in the day we met, my... power... took 1 hour to store all the knowledge in the library in an ethereal form?"

"I didn't know, but that sounds amazing! I guess it's not all in your head right now though." Eri replied in slight marvel.

"Exactly. My brain is still that of a 17 year old. It cannot accomodate that amount of knowledge in such a short time. But if I have enough points, I can perhaps infuse your mind with all that you require to conquer UTokyo and all of its students academically." Akiko grinned.

"Sounds appealing, but I suggest not to use your precious powers on me." Eri shook her head, "If what happened between us is any indication, I think it seems better to just engage in wide area mental manipulation."

"So you say, but the points..." Akiko frowned.

"How many did you use to get me into your fold?" Eri asked.

"...Wait, you're telling me it's more efficient to increase the amount of Conquests?" Akiko seemed to have lit a lightbulb above her head.

"Yes~" Eri smiled, "I believe a network of Altars will at least do something more significant than trying to brute force your way through."

"Two heads ARE better than one! I swear, your name will be etched in the history of our religion, teehehehe..." Akiko laughed.

Having decided on that course of action for time being, Akiko went back to the optional reward with her mind and selected the virility bonus. She didn't feel anything, but she knew it would be a step towards a better long term future with sex partners. A single person could only have so much sex before dying mid-coitus, so it was important to have Endurance and Virility as much as possible. Her path ahead would be filled with untold amount of flings and consorts, so if sex was to be her capital, then she would do well to make it as long-lasting as possible.

"I wonder if you have enough materials here for me to repair a smartphone with. I smashed my own phone out of a heart-breaking event in the past, but I want to conserve my money so I didn't buy a new one. I can only imagine it being very inconvenient if I have to make use of your phone..." Akiko spoke.

"Ah, then perhaps the plastic pellets downstairs can help." Eri replied, "That or the old Nokia my father kept. I doubt he even remembers it anymore considering he just kept that thing in a shoe box out of sentimentality. For so many years."

"It's in the understair, right?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah." Eri nodded, "We're gonna bathe together, aren't we? I doubt we're safe enough to just lounge around the place naked."

"Yeah. Bath first, phone later..." Akiko nodded.

* * *

The bathroom in Eri's home was of the same size as the one in Akiko's home. This was a slightly disappointing discovery, because Akiko had expected larger sized amenities due to the fact that Eri had more family members. Imagine everyone needing to take a bath and everyone had to fight over their turns or other members had to wait with the stench of smell as the other bathed. It wasn't a pleasant thought. Imagination aside, Akiko and Eri took the bath together after filling it with water. The beige ceramic bathtub complimented with the multi-colored mosaic tiles made the bathing experience a conversating-inducing one.

Indeed, it was in the dip that Akiko decided to confide in Eri. She began with her own experience in the school and the rough recalling of what sparked the incident, then to how she had cooped herself up for 2 months, and what her plans were after receiving the System.

"Can I be honest?" Eri asked after stepping out of the tub, which treated Akiko's eyes to a view of her freshly devirginated body glistening with water droplets and moisture.

"Always." Akiko played with the bubbles.

"I don't think all of your friends were against you that day. More often than not in situations like these, it's not always a clear picture when coming from just one perspective. Some of them probably changed their minds." Eri postulated.

Akiko exhaled through her nostrils loudly, "Assuming you are right... Are you saying I should try and discern which ones are still my friends?"

"Yes. If nothing else, this will reduce the amount of trauma and evil you are about to inflict." Eri continued, "And no offense, but I think your Chiba prefecture travel plan is rather stupid. A stranger in a strange land under 18 years old and not a lot of money? Are you treating it like some sort of lottery exploration?"

Akiko felt as if some sharp arrows had verbally pierced her before she decided to defend herself, "My power requires exploration and acquisition to diversify and enrich itself. Absorb a camcorder and it will allow me to film something. Absorb a book and it will archive its contents. If I don't get out there and grab new stuff my growth and that of my power will both hit a wall."

"Have a little faith in others starting today." Eri smiled, "I support your conquest, but I am not opposed to your plan for revenge. Until my family comes back 3 days from now, this home is yours to live in. We can work faster together."

Akiko stepped out of the bath, feeling motivated, "Well, do you feel like changing your clothing?"

Eri tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Before you declared yourself my priestess and we both got to this point..." Akiko gestured to herself and Eri, then pointed to the bathtub, "...you seemed to me like a hopeless bookworm type. I think if you are to be my walking banner, you need to dress the way I want you to."

Eri's eyes sparkled but also contained a hint of embarassment, "I would love to, but then I'm not brave enough to face the piercing gazes of others and break the law simultaneously... But if it's for your eyes only, I'm down for that."

"Just for my eyes, sure." Akiko nodded with a smile, "I just need a bunch of unneeded fabrics and we're both set. The points needed for the process is on the low side."

"Well, let's both put on our normal clothes first. It will be bad if I'm caught naked as a neighbour drops by." Eri suggested.

* * *

Akiko went to the small door under the flight of stairs between the ground floor and upstairs before turning the knob. This was the understair, where the circuit breaker was located and where many things had been kept. Rummaging through the random piles of objects just after taking a bath was not in Akiko's to-do list, so she had the System put them all into her Inventory before putting them all back. All except for what she needed, at least.

Just as Eri had said, there's a Nokia 3310 in the inventory. One of the most legendary mobile phones to have ever been created, in more ways than one.

[Confirm converting Nokia 3310 into Resources?]

'Confirm' Akiko nodded.

[Repair Broken Smarphone for 80 WP? (Resources are consumed for this option)]

'Yes!' Akiko smiled. The time for her to catch up was overdue.

[Repair complete. System function 'Technology Modification' is now available. Modify electronic devices or evolve them using WP and/or Resources]

'Wait, what? Sweet!' Akiko smiled 'Elaborate on modifications available for my phone'

[Listing available modifications:  
►Tougher outer shell  
►Enhanced circuitry  
►Longer battery life  
►Improved power efficiency  
►Alternate touchscreen material  
►Work life restoration

Total combined cost: 4000 WP]

'Damn, expensive! But they sound super cool!' Akiko winced, 'Well, let's take a look at my phone as is'

Akiko's smartphone appeared on the palm of her right hand. She turned on its power and found that everything was as she had remembered it besides the 100% power capacity. And as expected, there had been a large number of unread messages from the messenger app. Most of them from her former friends. The moment of truth would be to tell who were still her current friends.

Tagawa Riko, cellist

Sazaki Ayumi, viola player

Nomiya Yuri, guitarist

Yoshiie Aika, shamisen player

The stringed instruments club was not one that could be trained in unison, but one that had its members asked to lend strength elsewhere due to their repertoire. It had been headed by an accomplished musical teacher whose name Akiko didn't quite remember. The 4 clubmates in question were the ones Akiko had been closest to. All of them had bombarded her messenger with words of blame and disgust.

After spending minutes in Eri's room combing through the messages dating back to the earliest days of her hiatus, Akiko noticed that the tone of the messages of the 4 clubmates gradually diverged. Riko's and Ayumi's messages took on a more apologetic tone while Yuri's and Aika's messages cut off after a month later.

'System, check relationships with Riko, Ayumi, Yuri and Aika' Akiko asked the System to be absolutely sure.

[Filtering list of known individuals from Host memory. Checking.

Riko: Friend (apologetic)

Ayumi: Friend (apologetic)

Yuri: Enemy

Aika: Enemy]

'Thank you' Akiko clenched her left hand.

Eri came into the room, noticing the serious expression on Akiko's face, "So, how's it going?"

"The whole understair is empty. I might need your help to sort everything back to place. In the event they ask you why everything moved, you can then tell them you cleaned up because you had time." Akiko replied.

Eri rolled her eyes, "Good to know, but that's not what I asked. You seem to have caught up with your ex-friends. So who is still your friend?"

Akiko sighed, "Two of them. To be honest, I wasn't expecting there were people who still thought of me as a person after that."

Eri smiled, "At least there were."

Akiko nodded, "The hard part is how to break it down to them in regards to what I intend to do. I can either tell them to not go to school the day I wish to strike, or I can, as you advised, go to their homes and bed them. But they're not as soothing to the eyes as you though."

Eri giggled, "Awww, you flatter me~ Well, does facelifting cost a lot of points or something?"

Akiko shook her head, "Admittedly, not a lot. But it gets more expensive in weird ways when I want to add more finishing touches. The underlying issue for all of my issues is the lack of points... Wait."

Just then, Akiko thought of her daily benefits from the System. When Akiko had been alone, she dreaded the thought of fighting monsters. But now that Eri was here, it should theoretically work like she's a party member. If Eri had a weapon, then it might be possible for the two of them to succeed in the fights in Daily Gauntlet. But first...

"I can take you to a place where we can fight monsters and gain points. You might get to gain something else in the process." Akiko suggested with a smile, "I also have an unread grimoire which should teach you how to use attack magic. I can't wait to see you in action~"

Eri's face stiffened from the mention of, "Monsters?"

Akiko tilted her head, "Yeah. It shouldn't be too hard though. It might be manageable ones like slimeballs and small gobs. Nothing too large."

"MIGHT be??" Eri exclaimed, "Sorry but I'm gonna have to sit this one out."

"HEY, don't be so quick on the escape!" Akiko put the phone away immediately. "Look, even if we die in the process, we'll just come back with a penalty to my budget. It may tank my personal plans for a bit, but it's not like we'll have to undergo a lot of danger."

"That's just worse! Your plan takes priority above all else, while I am not exactly the most athletic person in all of Chikusei." Eri argued.

"Do I look like I'm atheletic to you? Until I got out of my 2 month long funk, I was just a trashy NEET." Akiko argued back.

"Hrrmmm..." Eri closed her eyes with curled brows, "I still think it's better to increase our numbers first. Any good adventurer party has to start with a tank, a DPS, and a healer. I know your power can eventually let you learn to cover all the roles, but until then, we need specialists. We don't know if you are a DPS or a tank, or a hybrid, and I'm sure as heck not a healer since I don't know healing magic."

"As much as I don't want to see this through a gaming lingo perspective, you're right. I need to bring in my two friends first." Akiko relented, but then smiled, "But hey, thanks for your suggestions. I shall now reward you with something appropriate."

Eri looked at Akiko curiously, "Really? What is it?"

"Just close your eyes. I'm about to demonstrate my capacity, hehehehe..." Akiko giggled.

Using the Edit function, Akiko made Eri's clothes appear on the bed so that she was naked once more, while using the very low WP cost to turn the unused fabrics into a very erotic set of underwear. It was a purple bikini top and bottom with holes that revealed the parts they were otherwise meant to cover. The little amount of fabric that was present made the meaning of underwear nonexistent, but in its place, made the meaning of sex brutally obvious. If need be, should Eri's chest size be increased later on, Akiko would then Edit the top to adjust it. The bottom of the set had an angle of 60 degrees, making the waist strings impossible to hide no matter which lower body clothing Eri could find. But wearing this would give Eri only excitement, as it was proof of her loyalty and commitment towards Akiko's cause. The rear of the bottom consisted of a purple V-back, and only that. The opening allowed 'access' to both the labia and the anus.

"You can open your eyes now." Akiko smiled.

Eri did so, and blushed at the sight of her new erotic undergarments, "Wow..."

"I have to say, I am very proud of my work, hehehe..." Akiko laughed.

Eri admired herself through the reflection of the mirror in the room before smiling at Akiko, "If you will it, I will wear this in front of you all day and never take it off."

"It's only right." Akiko grinned, "I order you to never wear any other underwear."

Eri blushed, "... Affirmative♥"

The mood of the room was thick with teasing and affection, but it changed entirely once Akiko decided to think about the method of approach towards her friends. The only thing she knew was that her first target would be Riko, who had a softer temperament, comparable to anime side characters who had gentle streaks. Although Riko had been very disgusted in the wake of the incident, it only seemed natural that Riko would feel regretful for her words. Akiko may be persisting in her course, but she was not so inflexible as to not forgive the forgiveable. Fortunately, a quick inquiry with the System gave her just the confirmation she needed.

The fact that the Choker of Devotion could be placed on Riko and Ayumi.

"Eri, like any missionary from a religion, visiting other people's homes and offer guidance is only natural, wouldn't you agree?" Akiko asked.

"I do, Goddess." Eri nodded.

"Then put on some clothes for law compliance purposes. I will decide on where to put an altar in this house later, so let us introduce ourselves to my friends today..." Akiko smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Forgiveness At A Price

The time was 5PM in the afternoon and in a terrace home, a girl of average height was in a room with a complicated expression on her face. She had close to the average Japanese girl height of 165 and brown hair with thick and short twintails. Her blue eyes did not look calm at all, despite her tidy school uniform. It had all been caused by a single text-based conversation from school. It was a conversation between her and someone she had thought would never come to her life again...

* * *

[Conversation with Akiko]

Akiko: We need to talk

You: Aki-chan, is that you??

Akiko: Who else? Let's say what you said was what you really meant, so here I am.

You: I'm really sorry... We had no right to judge you that harshly. You may not know this but  
I quit the club. The whole mood was too dark since you left  
Teacher. BRB.

Akiko: I don't give an ass about if you quit the club. That place can die for all I care.  
I'm going to your home, today.  
No saying no. I'll also be introducing you to my new friend.

You: Do you really hate calling me after all this time?  
T_T

Akiko: If I really hated you, I would've blocked you.  
Though I can't say the same for others.  
Enough. Some things are better spoken face to face.  
Just sit and wait.

You: Alright √

* * *

Riko looked at her smartphone's screen again to make sure she wasn't dreaming. If Akiko was coming, then it meant that it was finally the chance for her to ask Akiko to help removing a painful stake planted into her metaphorical heart.

In reality, ever since that day 2 months ago, Riko had been feeling guilty. She hadn't said much beyond repeating what her friends had said, but from the way Akiko's despair-filled face looked at her and others when she had desperately tried to hide her own junk, Riko had come to be aware that it was hard for Akiko to live with her own burdens. No one had tried to relate to Akiko, who had been the futanari living among everyone in secret. In all their lives, they had never known Akiko to be one until that event happened. It had been precisely that incident and how it turned out that Akiko had been trying so hard to conceal her own nature. Akiko had been with them for so long, and this was how they had treated her? Riko couldn't bear with that thought.

In fact, Akiko's absence from school had not just affected the 5 of them. The String Instruments Club itself had fractured on the spot. While more than half of the club had been echoing the sentiment that Akiko should never have had shown her face, the rest of the club members had chosen to verbally protect Akiko, despite the stigmatization that would come to them. The incident had somewhat developed to the extent that the stances of the teachers had been a topic of gossip for a while.

One of the negative sides of human beings is that negative topics would raise more concern and activity than positive subjects. True to that, Akiko's self imposed exile had been on the radar. But the teachers who were adults had displayed a less than mature side of them. The majority of them had chosen to speak nothing of the positive behavior of Akiko up until that point, while intentionally letting the students badmouth her for one simple reason: that futanari had no place in their school.

The schism had started small, but over time, instead of growing larger, the whole school had fallen into silence regarding Akiko's existence. If there were no nails that stood out in the woodwork, then everything was smooth. What mattered was that everyone conformed to the standards of the teachers. There was no divide, and no one to Akiko's defense.

Riko could no longer bear with what had transpired, and left the club 2 weeks after that day.

It was doubtful that Riko could successfully help Akiko to go back to school, assuming Akiko even wanted to go back. Akiko's tone with the messages also seemed to imply that Akiko was not coming to discuss about school. If so, then why would Akiko come to her, and with a stranger no less?

-DING DONG-

Riko tensed up. That was the sound of the home doorbell.

Unlike Akiko and Eri, who were a couple of irregulars, Riko's parents were in their own separate workplaces. They wouldn't be back for another 2 hours. She stepped out of the entrance as she was, in uniform, and greeted the two figures in front of the gate.

One was the familiar yet different figure of Akiko. She looked as dignified as before she had left the school, but her face seemed to be colder. No surprises there, Riko thought.

The other was a somewhat graceful looking girl in glasses, almost as tall as Akiko, dressed in a sweater and a skirt.

"Can we come in?" Akiko asked.

"Um... yeah. Please, come in." Riko smiled awkwardly as she opened the gate.

Akiko and Eri entered the home and seated themselves in the living room, though they didn't seem to mind the lack of tea or drinks. Riko just closed the gates and the entrance door, "Should I go and make you a tea?"

"No need. I just want to get some of my points across first." Akiko smiled. With her mind, she used Edit while looking at Riko to put on the Choker of Devotion. Only Eri could see how the choker appeared around Riko's neck. Riko herself didn't even realize something had been put around her neck.

"Then... what do you wish to talk about?" She sat down on a single sofa.

Akiko mustered some patience and began her approach, "You know how at this point, I might as well have never existed in the school, right? It doesn't take a detective to know that."

Riko nodded regretfully, "Yes. I myself am not happy with how things turned out in school, but I'm really sorry to have hurt you in the beginning. I really am!"

"Anyone can say they're sorry. I need proof that you really mean it. Which brings me to her." Akiko gestured towards Eri, "She is my new friend. If you've been to the city library before, you might've seen her."

Eri smiled and bowed slightly on seating posture, "Takeyama Eri, pleased to meet you. You must be Tagawa Riko. I've come to sympathize with Akiko's plight, and I'm interested in meeting those who still regard her as a friend."

Riko smiled, "Nice to meet you, Takeyama-san."

Eri continued, "I think it's better to continue this in your room, Tagawa-san. Right, Yumebashi-san?"

Akiko nodded, "I'm curious to see if you still keep that cello around."

Riko stood up, "Right. Follow me."

Up the stairs they went, the three of them entered Riko's room. At the corner of the room was a dark blue leather cello case, coated in a thin but visible layer of dust. Akiko looked at it, her face displaying a mix of disgust and pity.

"Umm, is something wrong?" Riko asked.

"You know, I didn't join the club because I liked music." Akiko admitted.

"Eh?" Riko was stunned by the revelation.

"I think it's time to make some things crystal clear, you know? From my perspective, everyone was rather honest about wanting me to disappear from the school." Akiko's words became laced with venom, "I was only interested in music. I was never passionate about it. Me, being a violin player? It seemed like the perfect way to keep my hard on from popping up. But even that had its limits."

"But you're so good at it!" Riko interrupted, "The musical teacher even considered sending you to a university where you can join an orchestral club. Your skill with violin is THAT good!"

"And who was HE to decide where I should stay or go?" Akiko cut Riko off, "It's not that I was very special with the violin. It's that everyone around me sucked."

Riko clenched her lips. Was she wrong? Not really.

"You agree. That's why you're not talking back." Akiko continued, "Out of everyone, I was simply more observant with the notes, the pitch, the clef, the timing, everything. I had to be in order to stop thinking about other girls. I'm still a growing girl, just having an extra. But no! When it came time that me being a futanari was exposed, everyone treated me like a MONSTER I am!"

"You're not a monster!" Riko yelled, "We... We are the monsters, not you..."

"Really? Then let's put that to the test." Akiko grinned sarcastically before pulling down her own skirt and panties, revealing her erecting member. Riko was shocked at the sight, but she neither screamed nor avert her eyes. "Admit it. I am not a girl. I am a freak."

Riko opened her lips for a couple of seconds, but no words came out. However, in a combination of self blame and influence of the choker, Riko eventually smiled, "You are not a freak. You are Aki-chan. My friend, Aki-chan who used to play the violin like she was born with it."

"You don't care about the fact that I've gotten hard in front of you?" Akiko asked in an intrigued tone.

"I don't. If anything... I want you to forgive me!" Riko spoke, "Please, let me make it up to you... If you've come here to rape me then..." She kneeled down, "... I won't mind. Make me yours."

'Hehehehe... Hahahaha!!' Akiko could barely contain her laughter in her mind. She had no idea the choker would work so well, simply because the relationship of 'Friend' was greater than 'Familiar Acquaintances', which amplified the cognition altering effects. Might as well, because at this point, Akiko was no longer going to make friends who did not accept her for who and -what- she was. And so, she had taken this forthcoming approach.

"Do you acknowledge her, Eri?" Akiko asked.

"I do. She is worthy of being our friend." Eri smiled.

Riko looked puzzled at Eri, "What do you mean? Why are you calm?"

Eri spoke closer to Riko with a smile, "It's simple, Tagawa-san. To be Akiko's friend once more, you need to earn her forgiveness by giving her your virginity. In doing so, you prove to her that your heart is truly in the right place and not all talk. Compared to the bitter and stabbing pain she has endured all this time, breaking your hymen would be nothing in comparison, AND ─ in pleasuring her member, you comfort her in both body and soul."

Then, to Riko's wide-eyed surprise, Eri took off her clothes, revealing her figure clad in the sexual underwear.

"I did it with her. Now it's your turn." Eri smiled.

Riko could only gulp down her own saliva, not at the sight of Eri's bold fashion statement, but what Eri had said to her. 'That's right. Compared to Akiko's pain, my own pain is indeed nothing. I want to make this right...' Riko thought in earnest. Any ordinary female of Akiko's age would've screamed in panic and started struggling, but Riko was not just any ordinary female friend of Akiko's. One could even say that the choker's effects on her were rather minimal compared to the redemptive complex Riko was having.

Soon, Riko herself was naked with her B-cup breasts in display. She laid herself face-up on the bed, with Eri next to her doing foreplay. Eri's fingers were dancing across Riko's naked body like a skilled sex partner, despite her non-existent sexual experience. While Riko moaned, her own virgin flaps became moist. Unlike with Eri, Akiko intended to penetrate as she was; no condoms and birth control.

Thanks to the Inspect function, Akiko learned that it was safe to ejaculate inside Riko due to a detailed analysis of ovulation period and pregnancy risk evaluation. With a lick around her lips, Akiko steeled herself (in more ways than one) before entering Riko's uterus in a single bold push. Blood was visible around the edges.

"Nnnggh!" Riko clenched her teeth and eyelids shut from the pain, but she decided to endure.

Akiko moved herself slowly for Riko's sake, while enjoying the pleasure of the tight virgin cunt. Involuntary clenches were still very enjoyable, and for Akiko, who got to lose her own virginity and take two away in the same day, it was a sensation she would savor at all costs. To distract Riko from the pain and to add to the experience, Eri lowered her head to lick Riko's nipples. Her tongue danced against the stiff nipples which made Riko moan in pleasure, and the waves of pleasure surging across Riko's virgin body made it clench just a little harder on Akiko's length.

After minutes of the slow grind, the bleeding stopped. Akiko decided that it was time to speed things up a little. Riko could feel that her pain was over, and it was turning into a raw and forbidden pleasure. It was forbidden, yet it felt so good. Long term memories of seeing Akiko as a girl like herself were hard to fade away, but the reality of Akiko's cock battering against her insides was undeniably true. Now, as Riko opened her eyes, she could see a dominating and happy Akiko. All that mattered was Akiko was no longer angry.

This bizarre and distorted forgiveness that Riko was perceiving added to the pleasure she was feeling. Riko couldn't help her own face twisting into pleasure as the first thing her mouth let out after moans was "HARDER!"

"You like that, huh?" Akiko grinned, and the creaking of the bed became louder in response to increased physical movement intensity. Eri also stopped her oral stimulation and ran her fingers against Riko's clitoris, which swelled like a red bean.

"Aaaah!!♥♥ Yes! I'm a bad girl and I want to be punished! Punish me and forgive me with your cum!!♥♥" Riko's lewd smile became more obvious on her face.

"Then take it. Take all of my cum!" Akiko growled.

After minutes of ravenous pounding, Akiko unleashed her lust and cum inside Riko's womb. Riko screamed in euphoric bliss as her mind became as white as snow, her eyes rolled into the sockets and her tongue rolled out like a red carpet. Eri helped herself to it by kissing into Riko's mouth. The combination of sexual sensations made her squirt and orgasm. The orgasm was so powerful, it even flushed some of Akiko's cum out of the edges of the labia.

"Who knew you're such a naughty girl deep down~" Akiko smirked and pulled herself out, "Now, we are friends again. I forgive you."

Riko, in her dazed afterglow, mumbled almost incoherently, "Yesh... Frenzzz..."

Just then, Akiko was notified by the System

[Beauty +1, Endurance +2, Strength +1] [Condition: Took the virginity of a new female/futa]  
[Achievement: Feels Too Good] [Objective Complete] [Condition: Made a sex partner empty their mind through a powerful orgasm in sexual intercourse] [Reward: Self fertility increased]  
[Individual Tagawa Riko is now a candidate to serve as a System Priestess, who will soon share the same privileges as priestess Takeyama Eri. The Tagawa home has now been marked as a valid location to build a System Altar]

Akiko and Eri decided to wait a few minutes for Riko to return from her post-orgasm daze. By the time Riko returned to most of her senses, she was now more aware of her own role in Akiko's big plan.

"I am so LUCKY to be friends with a goddess!" Riko gave Akiko a passionate hug.

Akiko smiled while running her right hand on Riko's brown hair, "It must've been hard for you to cope with the feeling of being cut off by me..." 

"No, absolutely not! Compared to what you had been through, that's not worth a tiny mention!" Riko shook her head, "So, when do we begin? Should we put the altar downstairs? This room? The master bedroom?"

"The living room." Akiko answered, "And with the 3 of us, I doubt things will go badly, even if we all greet your parents buck naked as we are."

Riko's eyes sparkled, "Yes! We shouldn't have to wear clothes in our own homes to begin with! Hadaka banzai! (all hail nudity)"

Akiko giggled, "Rather than naked, I prefer being dressed in a specific manner. I made those for Eri."

Riko nodded, "Oh yes. The lucky underwear looks very good on her!"

"Shall I make a set for you here and now?" Akiko grinned.

"It would be an honor!" Riko replied with anticipation.

Akiko let Riko bring out the clothes she no longer needed and used Edit to turn it into fabric resources. Then, with a little bit of WP, she turned some into a white leotard with a catch. The angle of the 'V' in front was 65º sharp, which led to the rear cut being a very narrow strip. Not only that, the chest area was made in a way that left nothing to imagination, as the left and right breasts were exposed by fabrics so thin that a single pinch could likely tear them apart. 

"How's that?" Akiko asked with a satisfied look on her face.

"Absolutely no complaints!" Riko complimented loudly while rubbing on her own breasts through the thin veil.

"Well, time to get to work." Akiko stretched herself before heading downstairs.

In the living room there were the expected furnitures: sofas, TV, TV shelf, corner table and carpet. The television and the shelf under it were located next to the wall, while the wall opposite of them was mostly empty. Akiko decided to put the System Altar against the empty wall, which came without any WP cost.

The altar looked like an ancient Greek pillar with a very intricate sculpture of Earth globe on top of it. The pillar was only 3 feet long, but with the whole thing made of marble, it gave off a solemn feel. The bottom of the pillar was fixed to the floor with bolts, while a large ceramic tile in front of it was likely meant for worshippers to place offerings on.

[Altar installation confirmed. Ambient effects of Tagawa home can now be added/customized. The structure and architecture of Tagawa home can now be edited]

'I knew it!' Akiko smiled, 'Set obedience of Tagawa home members besides Riko to absolute'

[Individuals Tagawa Tohru and Aizawa Ami will experience ambient compulsion effects within the vincinity. The effects will likely cause a long term accumulation of loyalty that cannot be dispelled by being outside of the vincinity. This adjustment will cost 300 WP. Confirm?]

"Confirm!" Akiko nodded.

* * *

The time was 7:10 PM. Inside the Tagawa household, an eerie sight to outsiders was taking place.

Akiko, standing on the offering tile, fully naked, being worshipped by 4 people.

Eri and Riko, as priestesses of Gaianism, were kneeling down on one knee, whereas Riko's father and mother were naked with their clothes and underwear folded and put aside, were on all fours.

"All hail Earth goddess... All hail Earth goddess..." Their mouths repeated.

Unlike Eri and Riko, their eyes were dull, as if their minds were absent. However, Akiko knew that it was not the case. It was the process of the System jacking into their minds while being in the household.

[Achievement: First Reception] [Objective Complete] [Condition: Being worshipped at the altar and embrace the role as avatar of the world] [Reward: 4000 WP]

"I shall now make my decree!" Akiko spoke suddenly.

Riko's parents turned their head up to look at her, focused and intent on listening.

"Your offerings will be my strength, and with them, I will grant you boons. Youth may be restored, lost nightly passions may return, and you may even be able to live life differently. But all must come at the basis of give and take. You shall not take while you didn't give." Akiko declared. She was surprised by how she could just improvise such a talk on the fly.

"Yes, our goddess!" The parents didn't seem to mind or notice.

"From now onwards, you will dedicate your bodies to the world's precepts. You will wear nothing if the national law is not watching. You will fornicate to your hearts' content should no one be there to reproach you." Akiko smiled, "And finally... we're all hungry! Get the dinner ready!"

The atmosphere changed in an awkward manner, but no one paid it any mind. Eri and Riko laughed and watched as Riko's naked parents went to the kitchen.

And so, Akiko's supposed first day in Chiba prefecture drew to a close. She was going to sleep with a friend in each arm later tonight...

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Gauntlet (level 1)

Before Akiko, Eri and Riko went to sleep, but after having eaten dinner, the three of them were very naked but still in the household. Akiko decided that they all wait for the food to digest before challenging the Daily Gauntlet. One day of not challenging it means one day being less productive.

"...So, I'm gonna be the DPS, Riko the tank, and Eri the healer." Akiko suggested in Riko's bedroom.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Riko's shorter than us. How do you expect her to have the strength for the job?" Eri asked.

"Sure thing." Riko nodded.

"Wait, you're sure??" Eri looked back at Riko.

"I lug that cello around every day before I quit the club, school in and school out." Riko explained proudly, "So don't underestimate my affinity with heavy stuff. Give me a tower shield and I will protect you!"

Eri facepalmed herself softly, "Why did I not account for that?"

"When she first started playing the cello she used to make a lot of mistakes by playing her tunes too fast. At one point her nickname was 'Hayariko' (Fast Riko)" Akiko laughed.

"T-t-that's in the past! I'm quite good at controlling my speed now!" Riko blushed red from embarrassment.

"Well, a tank is not all about using a shield to block attacks. You need both a shield and something to counterattack with." Akiko suggested, "There's also the fact that depending on the opposition, the shield might break if you just take attacks head on. You need a kind of protection that you can swing your arm with. Kind of like a parry."

"Well, it can't be too different from playing a cello, can it? The only thing different is that I have to move around." Riko replied.

"Hmmm..." Akiko thought to herself, and remembered that she had yet to claim her Daily Bonus. She did so, and took it out of her Inventory...

[Baculum Noctua]  
[Description: A magic, sorcery and hex capable staff, one of the multiple wielded by the Wisemen of Athens. The goddess Athena was associated with owls, and owls were associated with wisdom and knowledge. The owls in the tip of the staves were sculpted by the Wisemen themselves as dedication to their craft and worship. This staff was mystically glamored to take the form of a walking cane when not in another dimension]  
[Intelligence Bonus 20, Magic Stability +10, Conjuration Stability +10]

True to the description, the black, cane-looking staff had a small perching owl on the end of the handle, encrusted by a green resin of sorts. The resin had hardened in a perfect spherical shape and extreme smoothness, suggesting that the wisemen had not been kidding around when making this their representative weapons.

"I think this is meant for you." Akiko gave the Baculum Noctua to Eri.

"This... this is too much..." Eri shook her head, looking to decline the gift.

"It's not too much if it gives us all a chance of surviving what will be thrown our way." Akiko argued, "As for you, Riko, I'm thinking of buying some gear for you."

"Please not something too expensive..." Riko laughed.

It didn't take too long for Akiko to find a couple of somethings relatively cheap to her WP budget for Riko to use, and bought them from the System Shop. However, whether they would be of any use... was a question that didn't have an easy answer.

[Fish Shanker (South East Asian style)]  
[Description: A straight knife made, and later polished, to gut and cut apart fishes of large sizes. Its length makes it viable to engage in combat. Quality of steel: A36]

[Cutie Shieldy Shield (anime merchandise)]  
[Description: An anime merchandise made in the image of the shield used by Cutie Shieldy from the anime 'Magical Police Trainees'. The merchandise line was quickly foreclosed due to riot shields being contraband outside of police force.]

The fish shanker was a 7 inch blade with tiny serrated edges along the cutting edge and a 4.5 inch long black plastic handle. One could imagine that it would work effectively in cutting fish with tough meat into different parts along with their bones. If used in fighting, the serrated edges would prove to be a nightmare for skin and flesh unprotected by metal protections. The appearance of the riot shield was too cute to be taken seriously, however. The material of the riot shield itself was identical to those used in police worldwide, but the dyeing process had made this shield to be transparent pink in color. The face of the shield was covered in black-&-yellow warning tape, stars and glitter. Only most of the upper half of the shield had transparency for the wielder. The grip of the shield was fastened with stainless steel screws, while the grip itself was made of high strength plastic.

"And these... are for you. Temporarily." Akiko gave the two things to Riko.

"What on earth is this shield?" Riko held the grip of the riot shield and looked at it in confusion.

"I know it doesn't look pleasing to the eyes but... depending on if we can get better stuff to use down the line, please make do with this." Akiko replied, "From what I understand, that thing was an anime merchandise before it got taken out of the sales. It's only a little smaller than riot shields, but it's still a riot shield in function. But the main concern is... can you put your equipment away?"

"We can. Like so." Eri replied, and the Baculum Noctua disappeared from plain view, "It seems that, as your priestesses, we have our own Inventory. Not boundless like yours, but just as discreet and functional."

"Huph!" Riko swung the shield before both it and the shanker disappeared, "It works!"

"All the more convenient for me. I won't have to be your item bag." Akiko laughed, then straightened her face, "Now, has everyone's food properly sloshed?"

Riko rubbed her own belly, "I think I'm good!"

"Now then, time for the real deal." Akiko nodded.

Upon selecting the Daily Gauntlet in the System through her mind, Akiko was taken to a list of blanked-out selections. Only the first item of the selection was visible, which was Gauntlet level 1. The description of it elucidated that the dangers faced contained wild slimes, mutated mongrels and hostile potted plants. The environment? Supposedly a version of Shibuya metro.

Further inspection of the description gave her a sense of dread...

[Level 1: Meltdown Malice  
Welcome to the daily duty of purging the world of its deposits of negative energy. The most basic of gauntlets is formed from the manifestations of the negative energy of Shibuya. Defeat 100 enemies along the designated path to complete this duty. Failure will result in karmic punishment.]  
[Confirm entry?]

"... Did you get that?" Akiko asked.

"We see it..." Eri gulped nervously, "But, we have to take the first step, don't we?"

"Alright. Here's all or nothing!" Akiko braced herself and shouted, "ENTER!"

WHOOOOOSH

A flash of white light engulfed all 3 of them before they appeared on a sidewalk of a road. It would've been the perfect set up of exhibitionist porno if not for the fact that the buildings of Shibuya in this manifestation were all ruined and broken, with no cars and vehicles around, and no people in sight. The asphalt of the roads were all cracked and the surroundings all looked to be in an unsettling shade of green. The night sky was purple in color, which gave it a horrible vibe.

"If your weapons a ready, I suggest you get ready to whack." Akiko spoke out as she stared at the approaching threat. Her wooden sword appeared in the grip of her right hand.

Three lurching slimes with a mixture of blue and green color were heading towards them, their cores resembling eyeballs in plain sight. Eri readied her staff, her arms and feet still shaky, while Riko held her shield as firmly as she held her blade.

"I'm going first!" Akiko said before charging towards one of the slimes. As she had expected, the slimes ejected some of their own fluids at her, but they narrowly missed her due to her speed of movement. With a swing, Akiko removed some of the liquid composition from the control of the core, but the other two slimes were not staying still.

'Should I have learnt some magic beforehand? A bit too late for that, huh?' Akiko grit her teeth at her predicament. It wasn't as if she couldn't hit the core. She just had to play it safe because she had to last through 100 enemies in total.

'How about this then?' Akiko channeled more strength to her own legs and did something she had never done before in her life: a perfect somersault. Doing so not only let her avoid the slimes' ejections, but also gave her a chance to perform a perfect riposte. A clean stab straight into the core of a different slime. While the wooden sword was not as sharp as a sword forged of metal, the blunt force of the strike made the core shake around in pain, which destabilized the integrity of the liquid.

"Haaah!" Eri shouted, before the tip of her staff unleashed a bright blue colored bolt of magic power straight at a slime, which pulverized it whole.

"Amazing! How did you do that?" Riko asked in a look of astonishment.

"I just did it through instinct..." Eri answered in disbelief, "I feel kinda drained. I'm not sure."

"That's probably a spirit projectile, substituting for lack of magic. Good job!" Akiko complimented before incapacitating another slime.

"ORYAAAA!" Riko charged ahead and used her blade to slash a slime's core, ignoring the fact that she's as barefoot as the other two. With the shield, she did not have to worry about the slimes' ejections hitting her for the most part. With an accurate chop, the shanker cut apart the core of a slime, unhindered by the fluids it controlled. And the last remaining slime was dealt with when Akiko removed the fluids after repeated swinging of her wooden sword, and she impaled it through the exposed core.

All 3 slimes had now been defeated in different ways, but Akiko was aware that their capability in dealing with them was not ideal. Still, a decent collection of bonuses was awarded to them, making the 3 of them just a little stronger.

"I have a question..." Eri spoke, "...WE NEED SHOES! WHEN ARE WE WEARING THEM??"

"Well, maybe these guys can help..." Akiko looked at how the defeated slimes were now turning into black smoke, which faded away as soon as it appeared. To her disappointment, the slimes did not leave behind loot. Eri tried to search the shops but she was stopped by an unmovable force.

"... Just for show, huh? Twisted." Eri grumbled.

"We have incoming." Akiko warned.

After the slimes, it was time for the dogs. The dogs were of small to medium breed, but their mutations caused them to look highly terrifying. Their fangs were trailing with mucous drool and their brains and eyes were missing. In their place, there was a bulbous growth of pulsating flesh that seemed to be manipulating them like corpses. The fact that they did not bark confirmed Akiko's suspicions.

"Riko, if you would!" Akiko ordered.

"Righty-o!" Riko stood in front of Akiko and Eri with her shield facing the dogs, "TRY MY SHIELD!"

The dogs, 7 of them, charged towards them for a bite, though Akiko and Eri had braced themselves. One dog collided against Riko's shield but Riko's guarding posture remained firm. 6 others tried to flank them from the sides, only for Akiko and Eri to whack them with the blunt force of their weapons. But given how the three were disadvantaged in numbers, they all got bitten with visible bleeding coming from their hands and feet. What they did not expect was the adrenaline having kicked in which made them ignore the pain.

Riko's weapon was the sharpest so she was the fastest in dealing with the pulsating flesh controlling the dogs, though Akiko and Eri were also capable in dealing with with their own mutated canine opponents. It seemed that administering enough trauma to the pulsating flesh was enough to stun the dogs as the organ would reel and lose most of the control. The pointy end of Akiko's wooden sword and the bottom end of Baculum Noctua were sufficient to rupture the organs, bringing the dogs to a stop.

Akiko checked their status, and it seemed that none of them had been poisoned despite the visceral looking bites the dogs had given them. However, their wounds disappeared after the dogs turned into smoke, as they dropped what seemed to be health crystals.

Eri slumped on the asphalt after the chaos, "That was SCARY!"

"Yeah. And I'm glad to have heeded your suggestion." Akiko sighed, "Good thing these crystals have come at the nick of time."

"Can we bring them with us? They're not all spent." Riko asked.

"Good idea." Akiko checked the remaining crystals that had not faded away healing them. They were green in color but had reddish hue around the edges, looking more like glass clumps than stereotypical crystalline objects.

[Essence of Health]  
[Description: A side product of clashing between physical energy and malevolent energy. Neutralizes harmful deposits of the latter in physical beings. Only works in other dimensions]

"Well, we can keep them, but it looks like they only work in here." Akiko stored the remainder into her Inventory.

"We. Need. Friggin. Shoes..." Eri muttered.

"I heard you the first time. Let's push on." Akiko sighed.

"I'll go ahead~" Riko smiled.

As Akiko and Eri followed behind Riko, Eri asked, "There aren't elite variants of enemies, are there?"

"We won't know until we complete this mission." Akiko shrugged.

After walking the only way forward available, they saw that a manhole cover was opened from underneath, revealing a surging of slime cores. Akiko had a daring inspiration and ran ahead to plunge her wooden sword into the cores before they became more protected by the fluids. As she expected, it did work, but she wasn't fast enough in culling them. Riko and Eri joined in but some of the slime cores still managed to slip past their attacks.

However, in their struggle, Akiko managed to catch that Eri and Riko had both levelled up (after a fashion). The slime substance itself was corrosive, and there were lingering pains on their skins and muscles after the tussle, but with the usage of Health Essence, the toll on them had faded away almost instantly. And given how the slime would melt their clothes had they worn any, they were glad that they didn't have to test whether or not the System would compensate for their losses.

Just when they were starting to get really fed up with not having shoes, a wooden chest formed out of thin air near them. It was bog standard and and nearly as tall as a bicycle, but its lock pad wasn't locked. Akiko opened the chest and found that there were three sets of equipment, ready to be used. They were ordinary clothes with extra woven padding for more shock absorption, with socks and shoes for ease of travel. And while not matching with the clothes, there were biking helmets, elbow guards and knee guards to add more protection. The three of them took no time to put those on themselves, and the chest disappeared promptly.

As they made their way through another street, a collective of huge vines sprouted from the sides of the buildings. Because of their quick growth nature, the toughness did not match their size. However, none of the three had the means to set the vines on fire. They could only watch as the vines soon grew flowers that released parachuting seeds.

"Uh, will those things grow into new enemies??" Riko asked nervously.

"Let's not wait to find out! Hack those things at their base!" Akiko yelled as she charged forward.

(to be edited. This chapter is not finished)


End file.
